Know When To Fold Em
by TheScarlettRaven
Summary: Sam plays a game Dean's life and both brothers discover truths and wants about themselves they both thought long gone. AU based off of The Curious Case of Dean Winchester. A Wincest story. Sexual content. co-written by feathertouch
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Know When to Fold 'EM  
**Author:****feather_touch** & **scarlettraven9**  
**Genre:** Slash/Wincest  
**Characters/Pairings:** Dean/Sam; Sam/OMC  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers** : For anything up to and including Season 5 episode 7 (specifics for that episode).

**Summary:** Sam plays a game Dean's life and both brothers discover truths and wants about themselves they both thought long gone.

**Series:** none  
**Disclaimer:** Not ours, just borrowing from Kripke.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated as a late birthday present to my dear friend **heatherofnight**. She is the best! I was so excited that **feather_touch** liked my plot bunny and agreed to write with me. She is one of my favorite writers and it was such a treat to work with her. I look forward to doing another project with her. I would like to thank our wonderful beta **jadesterling** And a big thanks to **thrutterryseyes** for her wonderful story banner!

**A/N:**Thanks to **scarlettraven9** for working on this with me and for the great idea! For those of you waiting on an update to Forever Bound, the next chapter is being beta'd right now, it'll be up soon.

This story is complete, we just aren't sure how many chapter it'll end up being divided into.

**Warnings:** Bottom!Sam, D/s, mild non-con, Wincest

**Chapter 1**

Sam walked nervously towards the warehouse where he was to play Patrick. It was all a rouse, so that Bobby and Dean had time to perform the reversal spell. That and he had to get some of Patrick's DNA. It was a tall order, considering Patrick was sharp and a damn good poker player.

Sam worried that he wouldn't be able to hold his own against Patrick but really they had no other choice. He had to take the chance, it was the only one they had.

**They had. **The past few weeks Sam had been thrilled that he and Dean had become closer again. In fact he had hoped to eventually find a way back into his brother's arms. He missed the security he felt there, the acceptance. Hell had ripped that all away and now he felt close to regaining part of what he had lost. He couldn't lose it now, he just couldn't.

Sam took a deep calming breath as he approached the warehouse doors and shook the tension out of his shoulders like he would for a sparring match which was fitting because this felt like a sparring match—of the minds. Sam had shown up a bit early in hopes of watching and learning a bit about his opponent.

Dean and Bobby had given him as much information as they could but it was always better to catch a player in action to learn his habits. Sam was no rookie when it came to poker and he just hoped that he could fool Patrick on that end. It would be his only ace up his sleeve.

He opened the warehouse doors and immediately heard voices. One was definitely Patrick's and the other seemed to belong to an older person. There was a shake to it and an uncertainty. The possibility that Sam might witness someone lose their life almost made him tuck tail and run. But he had to suck it up and be strong in order to win, he couldn't let his feelings for the innocents in the world interfere this time.

As he got closer he could tell that they were in the middle of a hand. The man betting was already old and trying to get back some years like Cliff the man they had meet a few days ago. It made sense really, the way Patrick was able to play the elderly. What did they have to lose and the gain...

Sam stopped behind the man and was surprised that no one acknowledged him. Both the elderly man and Patrick were totally wrapped up in the hand.

The older man definitely didn't have years to lose. If he lost his hand then he would die and that fact made Sam very sad and hopeful that the man might have Cliff's luck, though it was doubtful. Sam could see the twinkle in Patrick's eyes; the elder man had a decent hand. Two nines, they could easily be beat, it was not looking good.

The elderly man looked nervously at his hand and then said, "Bet."

Sam held his breath and waited to see how this played out.

Patrick smiled and cleared his throat. "I sense you've got me by the jewels on this one, Ash," Patrick sighed. "I fold."

Sam let out a relieved breath and looked at Patrick who was now smiling at him.

Patrick laid down his cards as Ash pulled the chips towards him. Watching Sam, Patrick spoke. "What, you're up thirteen years there Ash? What do you say we call it a day?"

Ash smiled. "Thanks Patrick."

Patrick gave Sam his full attention. "Ash here is gonna live to see his granddaughter's bat mitzvah, isn't that right Ash?"

Ash began to get out of his chair. "Thanks again, Patrick."

"Shalom my friend, shalom," Patrick replied as the older man left.

"That was nice of you," Sam said, shifting nervously. He had hoped for more time watching his opponent.

Patrick shrugged. "I'm a nice guy. What can I do you for?"

Moving forward, Sam took a seat. "Deal."

Sam thought he was playing pretty well against Patrick, he was at least holding his own. The witch had tried to distract him with small talk and Sam wasn't shocked when the talk turned a little more personal.

Patrick smirked. "I like you, Sam. I do. You're smart, and your heart is clearly in the right place. I can tell a lot about a guy by looking."

Sam watched as Patrick took the toothpick out of his mouth and sat it down. He had decided if he could snag the toothpick it would have all the DNA that they needed for the spell, the trick would be to take it. He had worked out with Lia, Patrick's girl, she would provide a distraction when the moment was right.

Trying to keep up with the toothpick without giving away his plans, he indulged Patrick in his psycho babble.

Sam shrugged and spoke. "You mean you're psychic?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, that would be cheating. I'm talking about good, old-fashioned intuition."

Sam huffed, he'd had enough of Patrick's mind games. "Right. Let's just play."

"We are playing." Patrick smiled, taking a drink.

Sam eyed the glass as he put it down. The glass could work…

Patrick took a drink and Sam eyed the glass as he put it down. The glass could work if he can't grab the toothpick.

Sam's attention was pulled from the glass by Patrick's next question. "Does your big brother know you're here?"

Trying his best to ignore Patrick's mind games Sam picked up some chips. "Bet five." He tossed them in.

"Didn't think so," Patrick smiled. "I raise."

Sam looked at his hand, trying to keep his head as he struggled to block out Patrick's comments. He moved more chips in the pot.

Patrick gave him a hard stare and spoke. "Here you are, right? Trying to clean up their mess. And they still wanna sit you at the kiddie table. You're not the little brother anymore, Sam."

Sam continued to try and block out Patrick's taunts. The witch definitely knew which buttons to push and it was hard to ignore him as he smirked and played with his chips waiting for Sam to answer.

Patrick stopped playing with the chips and spoke again. "Then again, maybe you are. You're in over your head here, Sam. I mean, you can keep making these moves. You know – playing it cautious. Playing in percentages. But I'm still gonna kick your ass into the nursing home."

Sam broke, not able to keep the anger at bay anymore. "Does this armchair psychology usually work for you?"

He winced as Patrick laughed and replied. "You tell me. You're the one who's losing."

It was a big relief when Lia walked in. Sam wasn't sure how much longer he could have stalled playing cautiously against Patrick. Sam watched as Patrick stopped shuffling when his lady love appeared.

Patrick smiled at her and put the toothpick down. It was the moment that Sam was waiting for and he prayed that Patrick would fall for their little plan.

"Little break?" Patrick asked, winking at Sam.

Sam nodded tightly and slowly moved to get out of the chair as the pair in front of him embraced. He tried to give them privacy while moving swiftly to snag the toothpick.

It is with much relief that he made it outside with the toothpick and found Dean.

Dean moved quickly toward him. "How's it going in there?"

Sam huffed, "How do you think it's going? What about you, you have everything you need?"

Dean sighed. "We still need a little he-witch DNA."

Sam had hoped that Dean and Bobby had had time to get back up DNA from Patrick's apartment. The toothpick had to work.

He held up a toothpick. "He was chewing it. Hurry up Dean. Please."

Dean gave him a concerned look. "Alright. Just keep him busy. And Sammy? Don't lose."

Sam nodded tightly and moved back inside.

It was very hard to return to that table and face Patrick again. The witch was the best player he'd ever seen and in time he would have Sam beat and Sam knew it.

Sitting down across from Patrick, Sam tried to school his face and erase all his worry.

Patrick looked at Sam. "Question." He pulled a toothpick out his jacket. "Is this what you meant to give your big brother?"

Sam swallowed hard but didn't reply, not sure of what to say.

"The one you gave him never passed my lips. Won't do a scrap of good." He tossed the toothpick at Sam. "I don't like cheating, Sam."

Sam felt his stomach clinch up in fear. He'd been busted and Dean was domed. He saw the anger in Patrick's eyes and knew that the powerful witch could easily kill him. Maybe that was for the best if he couldn't cure Dean. Patrick reached his hand out and Sam instantly lost his breath as an invisible hand tightened around his throat.

He saw stars dancing in his vision but in his fog, he still heard voices.

Lia was pleading for him. "Stop it! Patrick! Let him go!"

The grasp loosened and he heard Patrick's response. "He tried to kill us!"

Taking a deep breath he heard Lia pleading her case. "I did it! I gave him the spell."

With those words Patrick stopped his assault on Sam. "What?" He stood up and took her face in his hands. "Why – why would you do that?"

Sam greedily sucked in air as Lia replied to Patrick. "You know why," she said, fingering her locket again. "You know." Patrick looked at the locket for a second, then sat down.

Sam barely had his breath under control when Patrick angrily barked at him. "Keep playing." He sighed and hoped that this once he could be a poker ace.

Determined to win, Sam put down some chips.

"Well look at you! The percentage player betting the farm," Patrick says. "Awful transparent of you, Sam. I mean, if I had a monster hand like you have – I'd trap you. But you get yourself so excited, you bet yourself right out of a big pot."

Sam tried to keep his face blank and didn't reply.

Patrick set down his cards. "I fold. Set of ladies, I'm guessing."

Sam ignored him and pulled in his chips and showed his cards. Two Fives. He had bluffed the witch and it felt good. Scary but good.

"Nice bluff," Patrick said. "If we had time, I could make a real player out of you."

Sam frowned at that comment. "I've got time."

Patrick smiled. "Maybe. But I can't say the same for Dean. Your brother's gonna be dead soon. And when I say soon, I mean minutes."

Sam panicked. It couldn't be true. Not Dean, not now.

Sam panicked. It couldn't be true. Not Dean, not now. He started to get up and Patrick raised a hand, stopping him by force. "The game's not over till I say it is. Blinds."

Patrick threw out two cards, and Sam did the same, quickly. "So. When it's about your brother, you get so emotional your brain just flies right out the window," Patrick said. "Good to know."

"Go to Hell," Sam snapped.

"Feisty one are we? But I get it, your brother and your life is on the line. I like you Sam I really do, so much so I did some checking. I knew that you had to be hunters so I did a little digging, Sam and Dean as in Winchester?" Patrick paused and stared at Sam.

"I'll answer all your questions after the game, Dean doesn't have time for me to wait playing fifty questions with you." Sam replied angrily.

"Tsk, Tsk, but the answer to that question could save Dean. If you are Sam Winchester, I'm willing to fold my cards and let you win back Dean's years, for a small price." Patrick was smirking now.

"Fine, I'm Sam Winchester, but what does that have to do with this poker game and what kind of deal are you talking about because I won't let Lucifer win." Sam replied thickly trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"I can fold Sam, just like I did for Ash and you can win the years. I'm not working for Lucifer, you should know that I'm all about what I can do for me. I live a lavish lifestyle and while the poker games pay for some of it, I do trade in illegal or hard to get goods to make a very good living. You my friend, with your demon blood are very much a wanted commodity in the witch market. Your blood could super charge spells and do so much more. So the deal I'm prepared to make to you... let me have you for one month. I get to use you in anyway I see fit and at the end of it all you will be set free. In the meantime, Dean will be healthy and alive. If you welsh on the deal well, then I can't guarantee Dean's health. Do you understand?"

Sam felt his head spinning, this was all happening so fast. He wanted to think about it but he knew he didn't have the luxury of time. Dean's life was in the balance.

"I will accept but, I refuse to do harm to others." Sam tried to keep his voice from quivering, it was very frightening to think about letting another person own him.

"Done Sam, no worries on that. I need you for deals and maybe as a wing man in the bars but I will not make you directly responsible for some one's death. Shake on it and your brother will be back to himself." Patrick held out a hand and Sam took it feeling it almost pulling the heat from his body.

Once Patrick released his hand he smiled. "A good deal Sam, I tell ya and not a moment to soon. Your brother was definitely on death's doors."

Sam swallowed hard. This was insane but as long as Dean was okay he could live with it. He looked at Lia, who gave him a sympathetic look.

Patrick then gave Lia his attention and motioned at Sam to leave. "Sam wait for me at the car. I need to talk to Lia."

-0-

Dean hopped to the car, grin firmly placed on his face. Gosh it felt good to be his old self again, scratch that his younger self. Just moments earlier he was on death's door with a failing heart and now things were back to normal. It made him want to celebrate with a big fat burger.

But first things first, he needed to check on Sam to see that everything was okay on his end.

After joining Bobby in the van, he quickly hit speed dial on his cell and waited for Sam to pick up.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam sounded nervous and upset.

"Yeah, back to normal dude. So you won huh?" Dean couldn't help but scratch his head at that question.

"I did win the final hand of poker. So are you sure you're okay?" Sam's voice still held a note of concern.

Dean shook his head, his little brother had out played a pro. "I'm better than good Sammy. How about we meet you at the motel room and celebrate?"

Sam chuckled. "Sure man, sounds like a plan. We could get some pizza."

Dean lit up at the mention of food. "Yeah, sounds really good. Pick up some beer would ya?"

"You got it Dean. And ... uh... I'm glad you're okay." Sam replied quietly.

"I'll be even better when you get to the room with the beer! See ya soon." Dean could tell this whole thing had taken a toll on his brother by the kid's tone. It would do them all good to have a night to eat, drink and be merry.

"Yeah, see ya soon." Sam's voice was still quiet and a bit unsettled when he ended the call.

Dean felt his stomach clinch a bit uneasily but he let it go and chalked his nervousness up to the whole messed up night.

"Sam win?" Bobby's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts of Sam.

"Yeah, believe it or not, he beat the man-witch. He's grabbing beer and meeting us at the motel. We need to order pizza when we get in." Dean wasn't as hungry as before and knew he wouldn't feel better until he reunited with his geeky brother.

"Huh, imagine that. Well, let's head back. I'm starving." Bobby grumbled.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Dean replied trying to keep the worry from his voice.

-0-

Sam had just made it outside the warehouse when his phone rang. It had been really good to hear Dean's voice and it had taken away any lingering concern he had for his brother. Dean was back to normal, so it made everything that had happened tonight worth it. Lying to Dean had been the worst part, but he really couldn't see any other way. Sam needed some time to escape with Patrick before Dean got wise.

Focusing on what needed to be done, Sam headed over to the Impala. He opened the trunk and took out a duffel that contained emergency clothes. They always kept extra clothes in the car in case they had to flee a job. Once he had his clothes, Sam placed his cell phone and his set of keys in the trunk and shut it.

It was hard walking away from the Impala. It hadn't been that long ago since he had done this only with Dean's blessings. The separation had been hell and he had a feeling that this time wouldn't be much different. But it had to be done.

Taking a calming breath, he forced himself to move away from the Impala, his home. He slowly moved towards the small two-seater that Patrick had stolen the other day. He was puzzling over how the three of them were going fit in it when Patrick flung the back doors to the warehouse open. His face was red and blotchy. It looked like he had been crying but his features were set in a frown.

"So Sam, it's just you and me on this trip." Patrick's voice was stern.

"Okay, uh I grabbed extra clothes out of the Impala and I left my cell and keys in the trunk for Dean to find." Sam replied unsure of what to say.

"Alright then, we'll hit the hotel and I'll grab me some clothes and then we'll leave this town. Get in." Patrick replied as he opened the driver's side door.

Sam quickly obeyed and stuffed his belongings in the floor board of the car. It was a tight fit but he was able to do it. Just as he was buckling his seat belt, Patrick spoke again.

"So do I have to worry about that brother of yours following us?" Patrick quirked an eyebrow at Sam as he started the car.

"Uh not right away. I told him that I won the game and I'd grab some beer and meet him at the motel. So we have time to get your stuff before we head out. With my cell in the car, he won't be able to track me." Sam tried to speak calmly, keeping the worry from his voice.

"Good thinking, Sam. So, you'll have to help me plan the route to keep your brother off our trail, can't have him finding us before our month together is out, now can we?" Patrick's voice was light but his expression was anything but.

Sam swallowed hard. His new companion was very powerful and the thought of Dean finding them scared him. "Yeah, I'll help Patrick."

Patrick nodded. "Good boy, Sam. That's what I like to hear. Keep up this attitude and we'll get a long just fine, we will."

The car slowed as they pulled up to the hotel Patrick was staying in. The witch turned the car off and faced Sam.

"Sam, me boy, I have a big favor to ask. Lia isn't part of the plan anymore. She...." Patrick paused and took a deep breath. "Well let's just say that you're my partner in crime now. I would like it very much if you could go upstairs and pack for me? I don't think I could take looking at her stuff...." Patrick's voice trailed off and he looked away.

Sam guessed that Lia had decided to end it all. He couldn't blame her, a life like that had to be hard. Sam could see the loss was doing a number on Patrick and as much as he hated the man for what he had done to Dean, he still felt pity in his heart at the witch's loss.

"I can do that. Do you want anything besides your clothes? Pictures, or anything like that?" Sam asked softly.

Patrick turned, giving Sam a sad smile. "My clothes and she did have a box that she kept our keepsakes in. It should be on top of the dresser in a black wooden ornate box. If you could grab that too? As long as I have the box and some clothes, I'll be good."

Sam nodded and moved to get out of the car.

"Sam, just so you know. I have a month with you. That is thirty one days, and if you can't fulfill that time with me, then Dean goes back to the old folk's home. You understand that laddy, don'tcha?" Patrick's eyes were blazing a hole in him.

"I do understand." Sam wiped at his face nervously. "So, I'll hurry, we need to hit the road."

"Good boy." Patrick replied this time with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Know When to Fold 'EM

Author:feather_touch & scarlettraven9

Genre: Slash/Wincest

Characters/Pairings: Dean/Sam; Sam/OMC

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers : For anything up to and including Season 5 episode 7 (specifics for that episode).

Beta: jadesterling

Summary: Sam plays a game Dean's life and both brothers discover truths and wants about themselves they both thought long gone.

Series: none

Disclaimer: Not ours, just borrowing from Kripke.

A/N: This story is dedicated as a late birthday present to my dear friend heatherofnight. She is the best! I was so excited that feather_touch liked my plot bunny and agreed to write with me. She is one of my favorite writers and it was such a treat to work with her. I look forward to doing another project with her. I would like to thank our wonderful beta jadesterling And a big thanks to thrutterryseyes for her wonderful story banner!

A/N:Thanks to scarlettraven9 for working on this with me and for the great idea! For those of you waiting on an update to Forever Bound, the next chapter is being beta'd right now, it'll be up soon.

This story is complete, we just aren't sure how many chapter it'll end up being divided into.

Warnings: Bottom!Sam, D/s, mild non-con, Wincest

Chapter 2

Dean stopped pacing and stood staring out the window. Something was wrong. He had known there was something wrong when Sam called and he'd ignored his gut feeling. Now he was sure. The sun was coming up and it'd been late evening when Sam had called from the warehouse he was meeting Patrick in.

Sam hadn't taken off, Dean was quite sure of that. He hadn't hooked up with some chick, Dean was sure of that too. Convincing Bobby of the first fact was simple, explaining the second was damn near impossible. It wasn't like Dean could fill Bobby in on all the facts that lead him to that conclusion. Fortunately, Bobby was just as worried about the kid as Dean and didn't need much convincing.

Fusing to Dean like some sort of weird glue was what Sam had done since he and Sam came back together. Had Dean fussed even a little when Sam suggested they go their separate ways for a while he was pretty sure Sam would have caved in and stayed. At least that was Dean's story and he was sticking to it.

The signs had been there…maybe…Dean wanted them to be there. Going to Hell had ruined so much of his relationship with his brother, parts of which Dean was only now working up the courage to retrieve. It couldn't be his imagination, how Sam followed his lead, let Dean shorten the leash, how Sam watched him when he thought Dean wasn't looking. The expressions on Sam's face were a callback to days before Hellhounds came for Dean.

No, Sam hadn't hooked up with some random girl. Sam had been too busy lately trying to get Dean's attention to notice if a girl was interested in him. Dean had been too busy trying to convince himself Sam had moved beyond the tiny start of a relationship they'd had before Dean…before. Of course, Dean hadn't bothered to admit this to himself until Sam vanished out from under his nose and he was forced to think about it.

Which brought Dean back to something had happened.

He tried Sam's phone again. Voice mail. Wonderful.

Bobby pushed through the door, "I paid for another two nights." He scratched at the back of his neck and looked everywhere but at Dean.

"He should have been back hours ago, Bobby. He doesn't do that crap anymore. No sneaking off. Been telling me every move he's making. Something is wrong."

"You tryin' to convince you or me?"

Glaring straight into Bobby's eyes, Dean straightened and squared off his shoulders. "Something is wrong. Despite everything I still know Sam better than anyone and I still know when he's in trouble." There, he'd said it, out loud and everything. Sam was his life and despite some rough patches between them Dean still knew. He wasn't ready to give up on his life so quickly. Dean knew what he wanted and he intended to get it back and keep it.

Bobby nodded. He jerked his chin toward the door. "Let's go find the kid. You're both pretty sad and annoying when you're separated."

Huh…maybe Bobby had more ideas than Dean gave him credit for.

The drive from the motel to the warehouse was short, quiet, tense and uneventful. The second Dean saw the Impala he knew beyond a doubt, Sam had been in trouble when he'd called and was covering that fact up. Some misguided need to protect Dean no doubt. Stupid kid, Dean was the only one who was permitted to do that.

Out of Bobby's van before it was completely stopped, Dean scoured the front then back seat. Next he sprinted to the trunk, slid the key in the lock and popped it open.

Sam's phone and car keys.

If Sam had left a huge, neon sign stating in dire trouble, need help, he couldn't have been more obvious than leaving the car, phone and keys as he had.

They needed a plan. As much as Dean loved Bobby and appreciated his help he had the nagging feeling he needed to be alone on this. Convincing Bobby to go home and start digging up everything on the man-witch as possible was surprisingly easier than Dean thought it might be. He was seriously starting to think maybe he just didn't give Bobby enough credit when it came to knowing him.

After scouring the area, Dean returned to his motel. He was fairly sure Patrick had left the area and his gut was telling him Patrick had more than a little bit to do with Sam vanishing.

Tossing and turning that night Dean dreamt of he and Sam. When he jerked awake deep into the night, he swore he'd felt Sam's hands and mouth all over him and the way Sam opened to him, allowing him deep inside his brother's heated body. He had one monster of a hard-on and barely stumbled to the bathroom in time to find relief.

He missed his brother so much it hurt. It hurt worse than when he and Sam had voluntarily separated, and that had been so painful there were times Dean didn't know how he'd catch his next breath.

Dean wanted his brother back. He had no idea how to find him, but find Sam he would, no matter how long it took.

-0-

Sam quietly exited the elevator a few steps behind Patrick. He stood and waited for Patrick to unlock the door to their suite. A suite, he and Dean almost never stayed anywhere this nice. He had to admit if he was a prisoner, this wasn't a horrible prison. Patrick crossed the room to the bar and poured two glasses of wine, handing one off to Sam.

"Hungry? Shall we order in?" Patrick smiled at him.

Sam nodded and settled in a chair while Patrick ordered a late dinner. He never asked Sam what he'd like to eat, simply how he'd like it prepared. A short time later their meal arrived and Sam was beckoned to the table. Without comment he sat opposite Patrick and ate. The food was always good, the accommodations always nice. Sam wasn't mistreated or harmed or even mildly threatened and if he talked back Patrick was quite the chatterbox, and happy to spend hours engaging in conversation.

"You did very well tonight, Sammy."

Fork stopping midway to his mouth, Sam's gaze popped up at Patrick. "Don't call me that." He softened his voice at once. "Please don't. My brother…Dean is the only one…"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I understand. It won't happen again." Patrick smiled at him and swirled wine around the inside of his glass. "You and big brother are very close."

Sam shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, it's just the two of us, so…yeah."

A cell phone, Patrick's cell phone, was tossed across the table. Sam barely caught it before it dropped he was so surprised by the action. "It's been nearly a week and you've behaved very well. You deserve a reward." Patrick leaned back in his chair, smile widening.

Sam stared down at the phone in his hand.

"Call anyone you'd like. Five minutes this time, I think. If you earn it, maybe you'll be permitted to talk longer the next time."

"I can call Dean?"

"Anyone at all."

Sam opened the phone, but didn't dial. He looked back up at Patrick. "What can I tell him?"

"Anything you'd like," Patrick held up one finger, "Except where you are, what city."

"I can explain?" This had to be some sort of trap.

"If you'd like. Make big brother feel better knowing you're well cared for in his absence. He cares for you very well doesn't he?"

Patrick's legs stretched under the table, brushing against Sam's. He drew his own feet under the chair and pulled away at once, ignoring Patrick's last question. A few deep breaths and Sam dialed. Dean answered on the second ring.

"Dean, it's me."

"Sammy. Where are you? Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I'm fine. I'm with Patrick, he hasn't hurt me."

"Sam," Dean said the word slowly, drew it out, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not hurt." Sam closed his eyes, he didn't want to see Patrick watching the exchange. On the other end Dean swallowed and grumbled. Sam could perfectly picture his expression, a mixture of worry and guilt and understanding. Sam wasn't fine, but he wasn't in danger of physical harm either. Dean mumbled something about not hurt and being alright were two entirely different things. "I'm in a hotel. It's nice, room service and an elevator."

"Are you—?"

"I have my own room."

"What's going on?"

Patrick tapped his watch and held up three fingers. Sam bit down on his lip and nodded.

"I only have a few minutes, it's nearly midnight here. Patrick said I could call you. He says my blood is valuable to witches, for spells. Just a drop or two, that's it. In exchange for letting you live I had to promise him a month. After that he'll call you to come get me. He promised he won't hurt me and he hasn't."

"You shouldn't have agreed to that, Sammy."

"I couldn't live without…I can't do that again." He bit his lip harder trying to stifle the soft sob wanting out, but his voice still came out shaky and breathless. "I can't."

Sam heard Dean nod, sigh and move around, probably sitting down. "I get it."

"I'll call you when I can. Dean I—"

"Me too, kid."

Whatever else Dean might have been about to say Sam didn't hear. Patrick had stood and moved to Sam's side, took the phone and closed it. Running one hand over Sam's hair, he spoke in a low, soft voice. "Very good. You're so young, so handsome."

Sam tipped his head to the side, away from Patrick's hand. "That wasn't part of the deal," he said quietly.

"No, Sam it wasn't. But you do like men as well as women, don't you?"

Shrugging Sam kept his gaze firmly on the tabletop. "That's not illegal."

Patrick let his fingertips brush along Sam's neck and across his shoulders before pulling his hand away. "It's not. But, you're a very nice looking young man. You can't blame a guy for trying, now can you?"

"No. I'm tired. May I go to bed now? Besides you gave me something I don't think I should be passing around."

Patrick laughed and snapped his fingers. "All cleared up now." He brushed two fingers over Sam's hair again then turned and walked back to his side of the table. "Of course you may go to bed. Sleep as long as you'd like tomorrow."

Standing, Sam carefully set the wine glass down and pushed the chair in. He offered Patrick a curt nod, but didn't meet his eyes before he turned and headed toward his bedroom.

"You like it, don't you?" Patrick asked, voice low and steady.

Sam turned and looked at Patrick, waiting patiently for whatever else the man had to say. When he didn't continue Sam raised one hand, palm up and let it drop to hit his leg. "Like what?"

Patrick smiled, it was soft and warm. "The control, being controlled. Does Dean do that for you? Take charge of you? Big brother more than just a brother?"

Pulling his lower lip in, Sam chewed on it for a few seconds. He had no answer, none he wanted to share with Patrick. "I can go now?" He motioned to the door to his room.

Extending one arm, Patrick waved Sam away. He raised his wine glass, "Good night, Sam."

Sam slipped through the door to his room and eased the door closed behind him, leaning back against it and closing his eyes for a minute. It was unnerving the way the witch saw right through him. The honest fact was Patrick had hit a few nails right on the head. Jess knew about the control, she'd understood right from the beginning, saw through Sam just like Patrick did. He hadn't had to ask for it. He didn't know how to ask Dean or if Dean wouldn't even be repulsed and disgusted with him.

He walked into the small bathroom and got ready for bed. Ten minutes later he was stretched out in the big bed. Sighing he rolled his head to the side, but there wasn't another body in the bed, or another bed, just a few feet of empty space between his bed and the wall. If he closed his eyes he could imagine the feel of Dean's hands roaming his body. How he slipped easily into Sam sending electric shocks of pleasure rolling through him.

Hand wandering down and under his boxers, Sam stroked himself, sighing. As he neared climax he grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his face not wanting Patrick to hear his soft moans and rapid breaths. Ever since he was sixteen he'd been imagining Dean's deep, mellow voice giving him permission to come, no matter who he was with. Even with Jess, when she spanked or bound him, made him kneel at her feet and jack off, Sam always heard Dean in his head telling him it was time to come. Even when Dean wasn't there he had control over Sam.

Grabbing his shaft and pulling up hard, twisting at the same time, Sam bit the pillow and rumbled into it when Dean's voice in his head offered him release. It was Dean's name Sam panted out.

Ten minutes later he'd come back to himself, got his breathing to steady out and taken a quick shower. Since he and Dean had joined back up Sam had tried to voice what he wanted. There'd been a time he could have asked, talked to Dean about it. Sam knew on some level Dean knew, had always known what Sam was looking for just as on that same level Sam knew what Dean wanted, or at least had wanted. The simple fact was a small, but noisy, part of Sam was afraid of Dean's rejection. Maybe it was something Dean didn't want anymore, or wasn't interested in from Sam.

Patrick had been completely correct, Sam did like the control. It gave him comfort. Sam missed his brother. Three more weeks and Patrick would let him go. Sam rolled to his side and tried to sleep. He could go to Patrick, find distraction with him for a few hours. It would feel good to be in someone's arms for a bit, protected, allowed the release of having it all decided for him. Patrick's arms weren't Dean's arms, though. What Sam really wanted was to be in the circle of his brother's arms, pressed close to his chest, safe, secure and cared for in a way no one else ever did or could.

-0-

Dean heard the phone click dead and stared at it for a moment. He had been totally surprised that Sam was allowed to call him but at the same time it made sense. Patrick liked to play games, to taunt his opponent so teasing Dean with a call from Sam probably gave the con-man a thrill.

Sighing he tried to gather his thoughts. Dean would try to trace the call later, but he knew in his heart of hearts that Patrick was too smart to be done in by a phone trace.

No, tracing the phone would do him no good, but using the information that Sam gave him would.

Wiping at his face in frustration Dean then lifted his phone and hit speed dial.

After a few rings he finally got an answer. "'lo, this better be good boy."

Dean smiled at Bobby's tired threat. "Sam called."

"Crap, is the kid okay?" The voice on the other end was much clearer this time.

"Yeah, he sounded okay. He told me that Patrick hadn't hurt him, he was just out selling the kid's blood. Sam said something about witches were buying a couple of drops of his blood for spells. Does that make any sense to you?" Dean had been puzzled about that comment but when Sam had said it he was too preoccupied with finding out if the kid was okay to ask any more questions about it.

"Makes a lot of sense. That man-witch as you call him, likes to live a life of luxury. Cons will get you only so far in life, but dealing in supernatural commodities will make you the big bucks. Hell, Bella lived high off the horse with her dealings." Bobby replied in a huff.

"Yeah, don't remind me of the bitch. So I get you can make money off of supernatural crap, but Sam's blood? How can that help them?" Dean swallowed hard, it was not pleasant talking about Sam as something to be owned or sold to someone else.

"Well, I know that a drop of regular old demon blood can give a spell a major power boost and so I would guess that maybe that's the case with Sam's blood. The blood itself won't do much but added to a spell or potion, it could make for something pretty powerful. I'm sure that's the idea that Patrick is selling."

"Yeah, well and since he is a con-man all he has to do is make them believe it."

"Yep, and then if it doesn't work, he's out of town before anyone is the wiser is my bet. But to be honest Dean, I bet Sam's blood does work and that this witch is making a tidy little sum of money off of it. But on the bright side, it will be a way to track them."

Dean's heart jumped at the last statement. "How Bobby?"

"Well boy, I know of some dealers myself. We could get the word out that we are wanting to buy some human mixed demon blood and see if we get any bites. But in the mean time you got any other leads?"

"Yeah, they're in the same time zone that we're in and Sam mentioned that they were staying at really nice hotels with room service. So my guess they're in a bigger city." Dean had wished he had more information to give Bobby but at least it was a start.

"Not a lot to go on but at least we're not grasping at straws now."

Dean nodded and realized that the older hunter couldn't see him. "Yeah, and we know Sam's okay. I was so afraid he might have taken years from  
the kid or..."

"Me too kid, me too. Well, I'm gonna finish sleeping and I promise to get the word out in the morning about needing to buy some special blood.  
Hopefully we'll have a bite soon."

"Hope so. Thanks Bobby."

"Sure, get some sleep kid."

Dean let out a deep breath. Sleep, yeah that wasn't gonna happen, not with his head spinning. At least they had some clues now and he knew Sam was okay. That would have to be enough for now.

TBC

A/N: So do you guys like it? Do you like Patrick as the villain? Thanks for reading we should have more up in a week as we get the next chapter beta'd. :0)


	3. Chapter 3

Know When To Fold 'Em 3/?

Title: Know When to Fold 'EM

Author:feather_touch & scarlettraven9

Genre: Slash/Wincest

Characters/Pairings: Dean/Sam; Sam/OMC

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers : For anything up to and including Season 5 episode 7 (specifics for that episode).

Summary: Sam plays a game Dean's life and both brothers discover truths and wants about themselves they both thought long gone.

Series: none

Disclaimer: Not ours, just borrowing from Kripke.

A/N: This story is dedicated as a late birthday present to my dear friend heatherofnight. She is the best! I was so excited that feather_touch liked my plot bunny and agreed to write with me. She is one of my favorite writers and it was such a treat to work with her. I look forward to doing another project with her. I would like to thank our wonderful beta blueeyedliz And a big thanks to thruterryseyes for her wonderful story banner!

A/N:Thanks to scarlettraven9 for working on this with me and for the great idea! For those of you waiting on an update to Forever Bound, the next chapter is being beta'd right now, it'll be up soon.

This story is complete, we just aren't sure how many chapter it'll end up being divided into.

Warnings: Bottom!Sam, D/s, mild non-con, Wincest

Patrick could hear Sam stirring in the other room and smiled. It had been a late night, but a profitable one. He had had no problem letting Sam sleep in.

Patrick sat at the small dining table in the suite and took a sip of coffee as Sam emerged from his room.

"Did you sleep well, me boy?" Patrick asked as Sam approached the table.

"Yes I did. Can I have some coffee?" Sam motioned to the pot sitting on the table with the room service breakfast.

"Certainly and please help yourself to some breakfast, you must be starving." Patrick smiled as Sam did as told, poured himself some coffee, grabbed some eggs and toast.

They sat in silence for a bit as Sam ate and Patrick pursued the newspaper. Once Sam finished his meal, Patrick laid the paper down and smiled at him.

"So, I have something for you. Mrs. Dow was so very thrilled with you, that she left a tip." Patrick handed over a white envelope and watched as Sam gave him a confused look as he took it from him.

"I don't understand. You sold her my blood, why would she want to tip me?" Sam studied the envelope and then looked across the table.

"Well yes, she did buy your blood but I think she was very happy that you then spent the rest of the night visiting with her. You reminded her of one of her favorite husbands, you remember that part don'tcha laddy?"

"Yeah, well I didn't mind, she seemed lonely. Sad really. I can't take her money and besides it really belongs to you. I'm yours for a month so this is yours." Sam started to hand the money back and Patrick shook his head.

"While that maybe true, I want you to have it. Mrs. Dow is a powerful witch who might be a bit lonely for a young man's attention but don't feel sorry for her. She has lived a long life and has more money than she knows what to do with. In fact, she didn't buy your blood for a spell like most witches, she bought it for an obscene amount of money so that she can brag that she has your blood. So the five-thousand dollar tip is measly money compared to what she paid me. Please keep it, put it in your bag for emergency funds."

Sam studied the envelope and then nodded placing it on the table. "So what are our plans for the day?"

Patrick looked at his watch. "Well after you get showered, we can head into town to pick up that fine suit I had made for you. I'm thinking it's time for me to get back on the horse and play some poker."

Sam gave him a tight nod. "And you want me to go with you tonight?"

"Oh yes Sam me boy, I need me a wingman and you'd be it. I haven't worked alone in well many years, and while it will be sad to not have Lia with me, I must move on with my life." Patrick looked away and swallowed hard. Lia was still a painful loss but he knew life had to move forward.

"C-Can I ask you about her?" Sam's voice was quiet and timid.

Patrick smiled at the curiosity he saw in his young captive's eyes. That was one of the things Patrick really liked about Sam, his quest for knowledge.

"What would you like to know?" Patrick replied back trying to keep the emotions of loss out of his voice.

"How did you two end up together?"

Patrick looked at the ring on his finger, one of the first gifts Lia had given him. He then looked up and gave Sam a smile.

"Well she came to me in away that is very similar to how you and I hooked up. It was many years ago, and I was in a cattle baron's town, sizing the place up. I came across the perfect person to swindle. He was one of the founding fathers of the town, and near the end of the road. His arrogance permeated the bar we were in as he told me his sad tale. Seems he had waited to start a family, wanting to sow his wild oats and then the next thing he knew he was old. So he took a young bride and he thought that his life would be fulfilled, he would have his name live on with a child. Only his young bride gave him a girl and he was worried he

didn't have enough time to produce a worthy heir."

Patrick paused and took a drink from the water glass on the table.

Sam shifted in his chair and spoke. "So this was Lia's husband?"

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, the poor thing was basically sold to the man by her family. She was beautiful and they had no money so it seemed the best thing for everyone. Well accept that poor Lia was miserable, but I learned all of this later. So I told her husband that after he sobered up, I would be happy to play him for years. He chuckled but agreed to meet me the next night. We met at the local hotel in my room, and I was surprised that he had brought his wife and baby girl for luck. I was very much taken with Lia from the moment I saw her and appalled that she was stuck with this oaf."

Patrick paused and took another drink. He was pleased to see that Sam was totally engrossed in his story, so he continued. "Well, her husband didn't do so well and really it was curtains for him the minute I was to cash the chips in and that's when he begged. Begged for me to take the years from Lia, that he would pay me handsomely. I smugly told him I was not interested, and that's when he looked at her and said when I

die you and the baby will have nothing. My brother will inherit it all."

Sam shifted again in his chair a frown on his face.

"So I made an offer like I did you Sam, I would play another hand with him, with a guaranteed win for him if I could have Lia for me but he had to promise to take care of the child. Maggie was such a sweet child, I really couldn't understand his coldness towards her. But I'm getting off track, he agreed to my offer, and that's how I ended up with Lia."

Sam nodded. "What happened to the child?"

"Maggie was raised by the uncle and his wife. They were told that Lia had died and we made sure that her bastard of a dad left her a wonderful trust fund. So that left me with Lia, who hated me at first but over the years our friendship grew and eventually turned to love. She became my apprentice witch and my everything. Lia never liked my con-games but she always understood thanks to her ex-husband that the people that play me are far from innocent. In fact she took great joy in lining up players for me that reminded her of her husband. Lia made me hold on to my humanity, by making me care about the poor and the unfortunate. I have, since joining with her, always given money to the poor. We were a perfect match and it was a good life until about six months ago."

Sam cleared his voice and his eyes went soft as he spoke. "Something happened to make Lia want to quit?"

Patrick sighed and fought the emotions inside him. "Yeah, her daughter Maggie, we had always kept up with her from afar. Maggie married and became a teacher but unfortunately never had children. Her students were her children and eight months ago she lost her husband. We would visit her at the nursing home, she thought we were distant cousins. But after loosing her husband she started going down hill and six months ago she passed on. Lia was devastated and depressed. I just had no idea how much until …."

Sam gave him a sad smile. "Until that night you played me. I'm so sorry."

"You know while I was shocked in my gut I knew it was coming. I think that's why I made that deal with you. I didn't want to be alone and you reminded me so much of her. The compassion in your eyes and fear of loss at losing your brother or your friend. It's why I made the deal."

Sam nodded. "So tonight I get to be your wingman. Help bait you some players?

"Yes, and Sam while I know it will be hard, I need you to remember like Lia always did. The players are deciding to play of their own free will. In fact I encourage you lad like I did her to lure the most arrogant, greedy, self centered bastard that you can find. It'll set on your conscious much better that way, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, let's get you cleaned up so we can pick up your suit and get ready for tonight." Patrick watched as Sam left the table with his envelope of money, pausing to tuck it in his bag as he grabbed clean clothes.

Tonight would be hard but it would be a new start and Patrick needed that.

know when to fold em icon

Dean had passed out for a few hours after spending the night trying to track the call that Sam made to him. No luck and after a few shots of whiskey he had finally fallen asleep.

His phone going off had awakened him.

"Yeah?"

"Dean, this is Bobby. I've gotten word out that we are serious about buying special blood. Hopefully we'll hear something soon."

"Thanks at least you accomplished something. I got nada on the phone trace." Dean huffed out.

Bobby sighed. "Did you really expect too? That he-witch is pretty sharp."

"Yeah, well everyone messes up sometime and we'll get him and when I do..."

"Whoa there boy. You can't let your emotions get the best of you. If you do then he'll win. This guy has been conning men for a long damn time."

Dean groaned. "I know that...that's why this is so damn frustrating."

"We'll get him. Just keep your head clear and we'll get him." Bobby's voice was full of confidence.

"I'm gonna keep checking on stolen cars, have you heard anything on the convertible?"

"No, but I'm still digging. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thanks Bobby, I'll do the same." Dean ended the call and stood up to stretch. He needed a shower and some caffeine before starting his research up again.

know when to fold em icon

Sam finished putting on the suit that Patrick had bought him. It was very comfortable for a suit and felt all kinds of wrong. This was a suit for a rich man to wear not some … well not him.

It did fit really well and the navy blue color looked good on him. That was something that Dean had always said. Whenever they had to rent or buy a suit, Dean had always insisted on Sam getting a blue one.

Sam sighed. Thinking of Dean just made him sad. He still had almost three weeks left with Patrick, and that was way too long.

Taking a calming breath, Sam buttoned his suit coat and made his way to the main part of the suite he was sharing with Patrick.

He found his new 'master' at the bar in the room pouring another drink. That made Sam frown. He'd never seen Patrick drink so much and he wondered if it was too soon for the witch to be out pulling the poker con. It evidently reminded him of his time with Lia.

Clearing his throat to let Patrick know he had entered the room, he was met with a big smile as Patrick turned around. The male witch's eyes roamed up and down Sam in an appreciating way. It made Sam want to shudder.

Instead he forced a smile. "So are you sure you want to do this?"

Patrick frowned. "Now Sammy Boy, you know better than to question me."

Sam's smile fell and he lowered his shoulders and looked down, deferring to the fact he was there to serve Patrick. "I'm sorry Patrick. I was just worried about you."

He could hear Patrick move closer until the older man was right in front of him. Sam felt the other man's hand under his chin. There was pressure there to make him raise it.

As he looked up, Patrick smiled at him with a watery smile. "I'm touched by your concern and I'm sorry about calling you Sammy Boy. I did that to piss you off and it wasn't very mature of me."

Patrick slowly removed his hand much to Sam's relief and his body released the tension it was holding as Patrick moved a step back.

Sam tried another smile. "It's okay. Calling me Sammy Boy makes me want to wince. One time I had a group of classmates over to study for a tenth grade biology test, and Dean came home drunk and serenaded us with his rendition of 'Oh Danny Boy', only in his version it was 'Oh Sammy Boy'. Totally embarrassed me."

Patrick chuckled. "Duly noted. I will make sure to avoid calling you that. Though, I can't promise that if I'm drunk I won't be tempted."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess I've set myself up for that."

"That you have laddy, that you have. So what do you say, we hit the hotel restaurant and then the bar across the street? I feel lucky tonight!" Patrick moved forward grabbing Sam by the sleeve.

Sam nodded and followed the witch out of the room, his fingers mentally crossed that the night would go smoothly.

know when to fold em icon

The bar was your typical bar next to a nice hotel kind of bar. A bit ritzy but not to overpriced. It was full of businessmen and women who had just gotten off work, and it being a Friday most were in the mood to have a good time.

Patrick walked in with Sam but knew that things would work better if they spilt up. He pulled Sam close to whisper in his ear the plan to work the room.

"So Sam this is our playroom. Go out and mingle with the people here, men and women. If you find someone that seems interested in conducting some business then bring them to me. I know I can count on you to keep a look out too. And don't worry, my eyes will be with you the whole time we're apart." Patrick slowly let go as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then go to work." Patrick reluctantly moved away from Sam and headed to the bar for a drink. He normally liked to stay pretty sharp during one of his cons but the loss of Lia was making itself known again and he needed to repress it with some whiskey.

After an hour, the bar had been a bust for Patrick but not for Sam. There was a man in or near his fifties talking quite animatedly with his boy. Sam seemed to be totally focused on his patsy but Patrick was proud of how Sam nonchalantly checked out his surrounds, never missing a thing. He was a pro at this and it made Patrick excited to be on the con with someone so intelligent and partner worthy.

Sam was a natural just like Lia and also shared her good heart. Patrick knew he was developing deep feelings for the hunter and it pained him to think that their time together would end shortly.

He just needed a plan, a way to keep Sam for himself. Patrick was pulled from this line of thought as Sam stood up and motioned his way towards where Patrick was sitting. The patsy nodded and stood.

The two men were approaching and Patrick could see the lascivious look on the older man's face as he put his arm around Sam, it made his stomach twist. He then noticed how tense Sam was. It made him want to rush to Sam and pull him away.

He knew he was being silly, this was a con and a game. Lia had hung on men many times in order to butter them up for a game. The only difference was Sam wasn't used to the game and was uneasy. Taking a calming breath he put on his best con-man smile as the two approached.

"Patrick, I want you to meet a new friend. This is Alfred Newton. He owns his own printing business and is newly divorced and looking to try something different." Sam spoke with a smile on his face but Patrick could hear the tension in his voice.

"Oh is he now? Then you brought him to the right place, Sam me boy." Patrick held his hand out to Alfred.

"Nice to meet you Patrick." Alfred replied. "Sam here tells me that he works for you and that you offer an interesting game."

Patrick's smiled brightened. "Yes I do. Do I sense some interest here?"

Alfred smiled back. "Yeah, maybe you do. But first I have a need that I would like to have met. You see with my wife left me because our sex life ended. I realized I preferred the company of men. I've been awful lonely. I was wondering how much for a night with your boy here?"

Alfred pulled Sam closer and Patrick could see Sam tense even more. Patrick tried to make eye contact to reassure Sam but his boy was looking at his shoes in submission. It was that moment that made Patrick crack.

Every protective feeling he had been harboring towards Sam came roaring out. He pushed Alfred away from Sam. He all but growled at the man as he moved between Sam and Alfred.

The fear was evident on Alfred's face and Patrick spoken. "He belongs to me and I do not whore him out. So get out of my face, we have no business here. Leave!"

The older man scrambled away as Patrick turned to face Sam. The kid's face was scrunched up in confusion and it made Patrick even more angry. He could tell that Sam had thought he was about to be tricked out.

He reached out and grabbed Sam's arm and began to pull him towards the door. "We're done here Sam, let's go home."

Sam didn't give him any resistance and didn't try to pull away even though Patrick knew he had Sam's forearm in a brutal and painful grip.

Once inside the hotel room, Patrick let go of Sam and began to pace. He tried to walk the anger off and was thankful that Sam just stood watching quietly.

After a few minutes when he could breathe and think straight he sat down on the bed and spoke softly to Sam.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper Sam. I'm bad at that. Lia said it was my worst fault."

Sam moved forward and sat next to him on the bed. "I-It's okay. I guess I'm just confused as to why you're so angry."

Patrick looked at Sam who was once again staring at the ground in submission and this time instead of feeling anger at Sam's response he felt guilty.

"It's my fault. I took you on as a possession, and as such you have become one. Which is wrong because I like you Sam, I really do and I would never whore you out. Okay, so I've sold your blood but I've never let a client touch you and I never will. You are safe with me. I promise you that." Patrick laid a hand on Sam's thigh and was pleased when the younger man didn't tense.

Sam let out a long breath and then looked up at Patrick. "I'm confused Patrick. I guess you're right I've come to expect to be ordered around and it just seemed that if this guy was willing to pay you the right amount...."

"Stop right there. Once again, I would never trick you out Sam. In fact, I don't even know how to admit this so I'll just come out with it. I have developed feelings for you Sam. I care about you and that is one of the reasons I have become so protective of you. I think part of you likes it too, and part of you hates me. Right?"

Patrick paused, stomach clinched at the thought of what Sam would say.

Sam ran his hand through his hair in a restless manner and looked at the ground. "I-I don't hate you. In fact, I have enjoyed some of my time with you. I still don't like being separated from Dean but I don't hate you. And you are right, I like being told what to do."

Patrick sighed, it wasn't as bad of a response as he feared but it wasn't a ringing endorsement of love either.

"You got that younger brother syndrome, huh?" Patrick answered quietly.

"Maybe. I have always had Dean to watch out for me and to order me around. I guess I do find comfort in it." Sam continued to study his feet.

"Yeah but it's something that's been missing eh?" Patrick decided he needed to know where Sam stood with Dean if he was to come up with any sort of plan.

Sam's eyes shoot up. "How did you..."

"Oh Sam, I'm quite good at reading people and relationships. That's how I've survived the game so long. So when did the separation start?" Patrick used his calm, soft voice that always worked for him when he needed to extract information from a person.

"We have been off and on since I turned eighteen. College separated us first but our physical relationship was more of hormones and close proximity then. We loved each other and were brothers and ..."

Patrick smiled. "You were brothers with benefits."

Sam smiled back. "Yeah that we were. But I needed to be me so I took the college route which ended when a demon killed my girlfriend, Jess."

Sam's voice filled with pain and Patrick's heart ached. He gave Sam's thigh a squeeze. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"So, after Jess's death, I was back with Dean and it was different. We grew really close and then I failed to save him from Hell. And when he got back, things were not the same. I did some things that really screwed things up, and I don't blame him for not really wanting me anymore."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and Patrick had to restrain himself from pulling the kid into a hug. He was afraid it might spook Sam.

"So you want and need to have this protection in your life. Following orders?" Patrick supplied quietly.

Sam nodded. "I want to be an equal partner on hunts and for Dean to trust me and respect my opinions. If he did that I would be more than willing to let him have full control. God, I would be so happy if that could happen."

Patrick wiped frustratedly at his face. "Alright then Sam know this. I would love to have that sort of relationship with you so if things don't work out with Dean, I'm here."

Sam sniffled loudly and finally answered. "Okay."

TBC

A/N: So what do you guys think of Patrick? Thanks for reading, more up in a week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam couldn't believe he had been so open about his relationship with Dean to Patrick but it did feel good to talk about it, to get his thoughts out in the open. He was very shocked by Patrick's offer to take care of him if Dean didn't.

He wanted to shout that Dean wanted him but instead he just politely acknowledged the offer.

Their little chat had led to more drinks where Patrick shared more about his love for Lia and unfortunately it ended with a very drunk Patrick. He was in tears talking about how much he missed Lia.

"S-She would be so mad at me for crying. Lia hated to see me s-sad." Patrick slurred out.

Sam gave him a reassuring smile. "So what would Lia do if she was here?"

Patrick smirked at Sam. "She'd get us undressed and give me a hand job so that I could sleep off the booze and so that she could get a good night sleep herself."

Sam nodded. He had hoped for a simple answer but he had suspected something a bit more complicated. While he didn't relish the idea of giving Patrick a hand job it was a much easier task than sleeping with Alfred. He had been very afraid that Patrick would have gone for that. It was a big relief when it didn't happen—so yeah a hand job was not so bad.

He began to strip off his own clothes and felt himself blush as he noticed Patrick watching intensely. It made him want to stop but he reminded himself that he could be stripping for that creepy old man, Alfred that smelled of Bengay. At least Patrick was handsome.

Once Sam was down to his boxers he moved to the bed and began to strip Patrick of his clothes. His witch master tried to help but was really too far gone. It took a little doing but finally Sam had off all of Patrick's clothes and had the witch lying on the bed with the covers pulled over him.

Sam got in on the other side of the bed and slipped in next to Patrick.

"Sam, pull the covers down, I want to watch." Patrick began to kick at the covers and Sam helped him pull them down.

Sam stared at Patrick's half hard cock and decided to jump in. He took his left hand and started to slowly work the member until it was fully hard and Patrick was moaning.

He then made his movements a bit faster and he added just a bit of a twist with his wrist. It seemed to work well for his new partner by the sounds Patrick was making.

The witch's eyes were closed now and he was breathing heavily. Words of encouragement were mumbled out. _Faster, so good, like that._

Normally if he was giving Dean a hand job and his brother was giving him orders and moaning like that... well he would be hard and ready to come just by watching. But now, with Patrick he felt like he was just helping a guy out. Someone who was missing their love badly.

Sam could relate to that, and so it wasn't hard for him to provide the comfort but it wasn't _making_ him hard either.

He could tell that Patrick was close by the way his body coiled like a spring and then he was coming hard all over Sam's left hand.

With come all over his hand he looked for a tissue box near by to wipe his hand off with but failing to find one he then thought about the sheets but stopped. It was always icky to roll over onto wet sticky sheets so he wiped it on his boxers and got most of it off just as Patrick was coming off his orgasmic high.

"S-So Sam, we need to take care of you, laddy." Patrick slowly rose in bed looking at Sam and noticing the large wet spot on Sam's boxers.

Sam decided quickly to capitalize on the wet boxers. "Uh, I guess I'm good Patrick really."

Patrick laughed. "You are easy to please there Sam."

Sam chuckled back happy that Patrick had bought the ruse. "Yeah well I guess. So is it okay if I go clean up?"

Patrick nodded. "Certainly it is, but promise me you'll come back, I'd like to have a warm body in my bed tonight."

Sam fought the frustrated sigh that wanted to escape. He thought he'd done his good deed for the day. "Sure, just give me few, okay?"

-0-

Dean was doing some more research on the car when an email from Bobby popped up.

_Found the car they abandoned about three days ago. It is in Blue Springs, about an hour outside of Des Moines._

_Ten cars went missing the following day and so I'm tracking them. But, they could have rented a car or taken a taxi to the next town. There is even a bus route but I have trouble seeing Man-witch taking a bus._

_Contact you later when I have more. _

Dean sighed as he closed the email. It got them a little closer but crap, you could get a long way in three days.

-0-

Patrick was feeling on top of the world even if part of it was alcohol fueled. He had a chance with Sam, he could feel it in his gut. It made him want to … gloat.

So with much glee he pulled his cell phone out of his discarded pants that were on the floor and dialed the number he had saved after Sam had called Dean.

"_Sam_?" An out of breath voice answered.

"Guess again Deano." Patrick replied in a sing song voice.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing taking Sam? When I find you_..."

Patrick cut him off. "Now, now, manners or I'll just end the call before you get a chance to talk to Sam. That would be such a shame, Sam has been such a good boy he deserves a chance to tell his brother all about it."

Patrick could hear heavy breathing and then a sigh. "_Let me talk to my brother_."

"In do time. I wanted to give you a progress report first. He has been such a good boy. You have trained him well. Sam does as he is told and seems to enjoy it especially if tonight is any indication."

"_You better not have touched him_." Dean growled out.

"Didn't have to. He seems to like to be ordered around and gets off on it but I think you know that huh, Dean? Or maybe not and that's why you two have grown distant? Not able to give your boy what he needs, well I know I can, and he seems to like it a lot."

"_You'll never be able to give him what he needs. And when I find you, I'll make you pay for forcing Sam_."

Patrick was thrilled by the anger seething from Dean's voice. He'd hit a nerve and it made him feel so victorious. "I beg to differ, so when I let Sam go, if he wants to go, well maybe he can finally get what he wants. If you can give it, I know I can."

"_Put Sam on the phone or shut the hell up_." Dean answered.

"Touchy touchy, hold on, I'll get him. He's cleaning up." Patrick walked to Sam's bedroom door and knocked.

"Sam, would you like to talk to Dean?"

The door to the room slowly opened revealing Sam dressed in his pj bottoms and a t-shirt. It disappointed Patrick that the kid wouldn't be sleeping with him in the nude. But he was happy just to have Sam in his bed so he swallowed down the disappointment and handed Sam the phone.

"Sam, you have five minutes." Patrick moved to the bed and put on his boxers as he listened to Sam talk to Dean.

-0-

Sam gave Patrick a nervous look as took the phone. He hadn't expected the witch to call Dean and it made him anxious to think Patrick had spoken to his brother.

"Dean." Sam spoke Dean's name quietly wishing that Patrick wasn't in earshot, hating his lack of privacy.

"_Did he touch you_?" Dean spit out.

The words were like a punch and Sam sucked in air struggling to breathe. "No."

"_Did you touch him_?" The tone was still harsh but not as angry.

"Yes." Sam could see that Patrick was staring at him so he looked away.

"_Did you have an orgasm from it_?"

"No." Sam was more adamant with this answer.

"_Okay, listen to me. If you are lying it will be worse later, and I will know you lied. Did you get off on touching him_?"

"No." Sam said very calmly.

"_Good. Because you belong to me. You know that don't you Sammy? I know our relationship has been strained but I want you to know that. You belong to me, as long as you want to. Do you want to_?" Dean's voice softened.

"Fuck yeah." Sam couldn't help the lust and love that bled through in the answer, even knowing Patrick could hear, he didn't care.

"_Okay, then I have a request Sam. I want to wipe any memory of Patrick and your night together from your mind. The next time you are alone I want you to touch yourself and imagine my fist wrapped around your cock. Can you do that baby_?" Dean's voice was dripping with sex.

"Yes, God yes." Sam mumbled out. He could feel himself growing half hard at the thought.

"_Then when you are getting good and hard, I want you to finger yourself. Start with one finger and then build up to three. Once you have three fingers in, imagine my cock up your ass, taking you hard and heavy. When you come, I want my name on your lips. You belong to me Sam, no one else touches you. Got it_?" Dean's voice went from dripping sex to territorial and it made Sam so hard he thought he might come right there.

"Yes sir." Sam barely got the words out when Patrick grabbed the phone in a huff.

Patrick glared at him. "Go to bed now Sam."

Sam nodded and moved as quickly as he could away from Patrick. Hoping that his master would leave him alone long enough for him to take care of his hard-on.

-0-

Patrick was seething. He gave Dean the information he needed to take Sam back. How could he have been such a fool. The way Sam's face flushed as he 'took orders' from his brother over the phone had been a hot sight but made Patrick realize he was losing ground with Sam.

Patrick almost hung up on the bastard but thought better of it.

"It's on bitch." He growled at Dean before clicking the phone off. He would make Sam his, it just might be a little harder than he first thought.

-0-

Sam played dumb and went to his own bed. When he heard Patrick's "It's on bitch" and the phone being set down he knew Patrick and Dean were into a pissing match over him. That did nothing but make Sam harder, knowing Dean was so intent on keeping Sam. As if he'd ever lose Sam.

"Sam!" Patrick shouted from the main room.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sam opened his door and stepped out, completely aware of the fact his PJ bottoms did absolutely nothing to hide his every obvious erection. He plastered his best innocent, somewhat apprehensive-bordering-on-fear expression and said, "You ordered me to bed, sir."

Dropping his gaze to the floor, Sam peeked at Patrick from under his bangs. Patrick loved the feeling of control as much as Sam loved the feeling of being controlled—from Dean. Sam could work it.

Waving him off and turning his back on Sam, Patrick dismissed him. "Fine. Go. Tomorrow night will be different." He stalked to his own room and slammed the door.

Sam backed through his door, shut it softly and went to his bed, stripping off his clothes on the way. He'd been given permission to touch himself, enter himself and climax by Dean. It was the happiest he'd been since meeting Patrick and getting sucked into this mess.

Sprawling on the big, soft bed Sam ran the tips of two fingers up and down his cock, skimming down to circle his balls and back up. A few minutes and he was panting and twisting on the bed. He curled his fingers around himself, stroking up and down, faster then slower, using his own creamy precum as lubricant.

Moaning Dean's name Sam shifted on the bed and pushed his hand down farther, stroking his sac for a minute before reaching to his entrance. He circled his finger around the rim just like Dean had often done. Sam really liked how Dean did that, teasing him just enough. Harsh inhales turned to breathless groans when Sam slipped one finger in, crooked it and rubbed over his sweet spot.

Knees bending, back arching, Sam melted down the mattress, pushing his own finger into himself even farther. Gasping out Dean's name in a constant whispered string, he moved his finger around for a minute before adding a second. A third finger slipped in almost without Sam thinking about it, stretching him open and rubbing over his gland until his entire body was consumed with one electric shock after another, rolling into one pulsing sensation coursing along his spine and through his body.

He wanted Dean's fingers inside him, Dean's cock buried deep, thrusting hard into Sam's body. He imagined Dean's mouth covering his, swallowing down his moans, pinning him to the bed, letting Sam have only what Dean decided to give.

His back arched and his toes curled when his hips canted to one side. Sam grabbed his cock with his free hand, stroking, pulling first his cock, then his balls. Entire body clenching, Sam shot thick white strands across the bed and his own chest. "God, Dean, yes, Dean…_Dnnnn_…"

Sam rolled completely on his side and pressed his face into the pillow, sobbing out Dean's name while his body jerked and twitched until he was exhausted.

Pulling his fingers from his body, Sam stumbled to the bathroom and wetted down a washcloth to wipe off with. He didn't bother dressing, just staggered back to his bed and fell into it thinking he couldn't wait to tell Dean how great that had been and how much he missed Dean's touch.

-0-

Dean hung up the phone and resisted the urge to launch it across the room. If that bitch of a he-witch thought he'd have even the slightest chance with Sam he was delusional. He could tell by the way Sam's voice changed his brother got off and got off a lot by Dean's taking control on the phone and telling him what to do when he was alone.

It gave a much needed confidence boost, one he sure didn't see coming from his brother being snatched by a power hungry witch.

He should have simply gone with his gut feeling before they'd ever met Patrick. The tighter Dean clamped down on Sam, shorted that proverbial leash the more positively Sam had responded. There was the occasional sour expression or mild complaint, but not much really. Sam was trying to tell him, he wanted this. Dean saw now, Sam had been as afraid of Dean's rejection as Dean was of Sam's.

Weren't they just a mixed up pair?

When Sam was back with him, Dean vowed he'd step up to the plate and be exactly what Sam needed, a proper partner.

Heading to the shower, Dean stood under the hot water, closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. His thoughts wandered to images of Sam following his request. His hand wandered down to his cock letting himself feel the pleasure thoughts of Sam brought to him.

-0-

Patrick had awoken early still annoyed with the previous night. He had felt like he had gotten so close to Sam only to have the feeling ripped away when Sam had gotten off while on the phone with his brother. Sam had been sporting a noticeable hard-on and while Patrick wanted to punish Sam for it, he knew that would only drive the boy farther away from him. No he needed to bide his time and wait for anther perfect opportunity to get closer to his new protégé.

That opportunity came moments later with a phone call. A doctor friend who dabbled in witchcraft had heard about Patrick's latest object for sale and had an interesting proposition—one that the witch felt could be what he needed to move Sam closer to him and piss Dean off in one fell swoop.

Life was good.

-0-

Sam woke up feeling very relaxed. Last night had ended on such an awesome note. Dean finally taking control even if it was just over the phone had been such a high.

It was with great reluctance that he got up to face Patrick though. He knew the man-witch had witnessed Sam's hard-on and would be upset. It would definitely be a strained morning but hopefully he could smooth things over and if not, as long as he knew Dean was waiting for him at the end of his time with Patrick, then he would make it just fine.

Taking a calming breath as he got out of bed, he headed to the shower before facing Patrick.

A hot shower and clean clothes made him ready to face Patrick even it he wasn't up for it mentally. Sighing out of the frustration of having to face his master, Sam slowly moved to the door and entered the main suite.

He found Patrick at the dining table with his cell phone in hand. Patrick motioned for him to take a seat across from him at the table.

Sam sat quietly as he heard Patrick's side of the conversation.

"Yes, that would be great. Do you deliver? Yes, we are in Suite 1109 at the Devonshire Hotel. Thanks, mate." Patrick gave Sam a lascivious look as he hung up the phone it made Sam swallow hard.

"So did you rest well Sam?" Patrick asked as he picked up his cup of coffee.

"Yes sir." Sam replied quietly, waiting for Patrick to comment about last night.

"Good, you are gonna need to be rested for our big day." Patrick replied cryptically.

"I see. So you have a client lined up or are we going on a con?" Sam asked tentatively, hoping on a client after how badly the last con went.

"Client. The client wants to meet after work at his clinic. He is a doctor and his request is a bit different than the ones we have had so far. It took a lot of deliberating on my part but I think it will work out well for both of us." Patrick eyes had 'the look' that Sam had become accustom to seeing when he was amused.

Swallowing hard, Sam nodded. "May I ask how this request is different?"

"Of course Laddy, of course. You see Dr. Bates specializes in fertility and is quite successful with it because of his dabbling in witchcraft. He heard about my new acquisition and wondered if I would be willing to sell him seminal fluid, semen and sperm to add as a power boost to his potion that he uses now. He has a seventy five percent success rate now but he feels with just the right additive he could have a hundred percent success rate. The amount of money offered is impressive but I did have concerns about him touching you. I promise that with this deal, I've kept my word not to whore you out. This will not be a sexual encounter and will be done at his private clinic after hours." Patrick's tone had gotten serious and he gave Sam a reassuring smile as he finished talking.

"So I'm assuming this will involve masturbation and a cup?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"If we were only collecting sperm, yes. But in this situation it will involve a bit more. Have you heard of prostate milking?"

Sam searched his brain but came up empty. "No."

Patrick nodded. "Yeah me either until this morning. Evidently it involves stimulating the prostate until it releases seminal fluid. If done right on a healthy male it will result in a release of a good quantity. Normally the prostate is stimulated manually but I told the doctor that I did not want him touching you."

Sam felt his stomach clench at the thought of a prostate milking. It didn't sound comfortable at all. "If not manually then..."

"A prostate massager that is similar to a vibrator but is made especially for this. A special condom made to collect the fluid is worn. So other than prepping the penis with a cleansing and the condom, there will be minimal touching involved though there will be some prep work. The doctor ordered you what will be needed to make sure you body is relaxed enough for this procedure."

Prep work didn't sound good either to Sam.

"What kind of prep?" Sam asked tentatively.

Patrick cleared his throat. "Well, for this to work well you will need to drink plenty of fluid today and he will run a catheter before starting to clear you out. You will also need to use an enema prior to the procedure, so he ordered a small bulb type enema that people who are constipated use. The catheter and enema will ensure that your relaxed enough for maximum release potential. He is paying a large sum and wants the most bang for his buck. I'm sorry to put you through it though."

Sam squared his shoulders to give himself a more confident stance. "It's fine. I agreed to do as you wanted for a month as long as it didn't involve hurting others. This won't be fun but it's not like it will hurt."

Patrick's eyes lit up at Sam's response. "Good boy. There is one other thing being sent over. Valium. He hopes that the drug will help your body be relaxed enough to have this procedure go smoothly. The Doc said when patients are tense the results are not that good."

Sam didn't like the sound idea of taking a drug and being less in control but did like the idea of being in the not caring state of mind during the procedure.

"Yeah, makes sense."

Patrick motioned towards the table. "So Sam, I'm thinking light meals today considering the enema, maybe some toast this morning but be sure to drink lots of water."

Sam nodded and grabbed some toast trying to focus on the task at hand and to not think about the night's task.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading! So how do you like the way things are progressing?

A big thanks to jadesterling and blueeyedemonliz for their beta help.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Patrick was pleased with how willing Sam was to do as told even when it involved something as uncomfortable as prostate milking. It gave him a thrill to have that much control over Sam.

The other thing that excited him was the fact that his doctor friend had told him Sam should be aroused after the procedure and with the valium in him a willing sexual partner. This he hoped was the perfect opportunity to make his move on Sam.

Then there was Dean. Patrick had promised to step things up and he saw tonight as a good chance to piss Dean off. He decided he would call Dean as he made the final arrangements with Doctor Bates, and let big brother listen in on how his little brother was going to be 'used' tonight. It would definitely show Dean who was calling the shots when it came to Sam.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

Patrick quickly answered the door and paid the delivery boy, giving him a generous tip for bring the prep stuff that Sam needed for tonight.

Moving to Sam's door Patrick knocked lightly as he opened the door. Sam looked up at him expectantly.

"Your prep stuff is here. You wanna do it now or wait? We have an hour before we have to leave." Patrick waited as Sam's face scrunched up in thought.

"Guess I'd rather get it over with. Do the enema now, but when do I take the Valium?"

"Well laddy, I'd do the enema first, you want your wits about you as you do that. Once you have the all clear so to speak, then take the Valium. I'll leave this with you to take care of but if you need me just come find me. I'll come get you when it's time to go. Any questions?" Patrick moved to the bed to hand Sam the drug store bag.

Sam took and shook his head. "No, I think I'm good. Directions should be in the bag, but if I have any issues... I'll let you know."

Sam was flushed from embarrassment and it made Patrick want to chuckle at his boy. But instead he gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright. I leave you to take care of things." Patrick gave Sam a quick wink as he left the room.

-0-

The next hour went by slowly, as Patrick waited to put his plan into motion. Sam had stayed in his room to prepare and so when it was time Patrick went to his room and knocked lightly before entering.

A very relaxed Sam was sprawled out on his hotel bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Sam, you ready?" Patrick called out as he entered the room.

Sam's gaze lazily tracked Patrick as he entered the room, a big smile on his face.

"Sure, let me get up." Sam rose too quickly and promptly landed back on the bed.

Patrick laughed. "Sam me boy, let me give you a hand."

"Agh…" Sam looked up, puzzled, eyes struggling to focus. "The world is spinning."

"You tried to get up too fast, laddy. Here take my hand and try to sit up a bit slower." Patrick firmly grasped Sam's hand and helped the young man until he was upright.

He then sat down next to Sam and placed a reassuring hand on his thigh. "We'll sit here a minute and give your head a minute to clear."

Sam looked at Patrick and gave him a blinding smile. "Thanks."

"Sure thing kid, sure thing." Patrick felt closer to Sam at that moment than he had the whole time Sam had been with him. It made hope swell in his heart.

Reluctant to break the close moment, but knowing they had a schedule to keep, Patrick gently nudged Sam with his shoulder.

"Do you think you can stand now Sam?" Patrick rose slowly waiting for Sam's response.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. I just need to go slow right?" Sam eyes were doing a mimic of a puppy's and it melted Patrick's heart.

"Going slow is the best idea, my friend." Patrick reached out grasping both of Sam's shoulders trying to help his boy stand.

Sam gave him a sheepish smile as he slowly stood. "Did it."

"Yes you did, is your head spinning?" Patrick kept his grip firm as he came face to face with Sam. His boy smelled so good from shampoo, toothpaste and well the unique smell that was Sam.

"I'm good." Sam began to blush at the close contact.

Patrick smiled and let go. "Well let's head out okay?"

Sam nodded and started for the door. Patrick moved behind him placing his right hand at the small of Sam's back and was pleasantly surprised when the boy didn't tense at the touch. In fact the kid seemed to relax into it.

Once he had Sam comfortably seated in the car, Patrick decided to set part two of his plan in action.

Pulling his cell phone from his back pocket he held it out for Sam to see. It took a moment for his relaxed boy to notice but when he did Sam's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Do we need to call before we get there? I thought the doctor was expecting us." Sam mumbled out.

Patrick smiled. "I thought I'd give that brother of yours a call. I know he worries about you."

Sam's eyes went wide. "I-I don't think..."

Patrick's eye's narrowed in frustration. "Sam, this is my decision to make."

Sam snapped his mouth shut, looking down. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot my place."

It was important Sam knew his place, however, Patrick immediately felt like he had kicked an innocent puppy. He was sorry he'd hurt his boy's feelings. After all, Sam was under the influence of a strong dose of Valium so maybe it wasn't fair to hold him responsible for his actions just at the moment.

"It's okay Sam. I'm not mad. The drugs in your system are probably affecting your decision making process. It's okay really." Patrick reached over and placed his index finger under Sam's chin forcing him to look up and in his direction.

Sam sniffled loudly but gave Patrick a watery smile. "I want to make you happy. I can't mess this up."

"You're doing just fine Sam." Patrick reluctantly removed his hand and hit speed dial. He put the phone on speaker and placed it in the hands free cell phone holder.

It rang twice before a gruff voice answered. "What's a matter Patrick, miss the sound of my voice?"

"Aye, I have. So Sam and I are in the car on our way to meet a client and I thought it would be nice to take time to say hello. You're on speaker so Sam can hear you." Patrick spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean's voice went from gruff and angry to soft and concerned.

Sam blinked in confusion looking at Patrick.

Patrick nodded. "It's okay to answer Sam."

"I-I'm okay Dean." Sam answered hesitantly.

"Sam are you drunk?" Dean asked tone full of worry.

Patrick was amazed at Dean's ability to hone in on his brother's condition over a phone with no visual contact.

Sam replied in a quiet voice. "N-No."

"What have you done to my brother?" Dean barked.

"Now, now, don't get your knickers in a twist Dean. Sam took a little Valium to relax. Our newest client had a different kind of request and the Valium will help Sam to be up for the task at hand." Patrick replied matter-of-factly, taking pleasure in taunting Dean.

"So that's it huh? You have to drug my brother to get him to do your bidding?" Dean bit back. It caused Patrick to get his hackles up.

"You wish Dean. Sam has been very obedient without drugs or alcohol. It just our client tonight is a doctor who specializes in fertility and wants some of Sam's seminal fluids to give his fertility potion an extra boost." Patrick waited for Dean to explode and wasn't disappointed.

"What the fuck? You are not letting that doctor touch him!" Dean spat out.

"Oh well, see that's the thing, I'm in control here and I will do as I want and Sam will obey me. Bites doesn't it. But I am a sport Deano, I let you listen in."

Before Dean could respond Patrick hit the mute button on the phone. He could tell that Sam wanted to say something but didn't know if he would get in trouble for it.

"Sam, it's okay, you can tell me what's on your mind." Patrick spoke in a soft voice trying to encourage Sam to open up.

"It's just that I'm nervous and with Dean listening..." Sam looked at his hands.

"You'll be okay laddy. I promise. Nothing bad is gonna happen while I'm here." Patrick watched as Sam tensed at the statement and then looked away.

"Okay there Sam?" Patrick asked as Sam seemed to tune the world out.

Sam just gave him a slight nod. Patrick knew that the kid was worried about the procedure and hated that Dean was listening. Part of him wanted to just throw the phone out the window and turn around taking Sam back to the hotel. But the part that wanted revenge on Dean and the chance to make a lot of money in the process won out.

-0-

It was an exciting moment as they stopped the car and approached the office complex where the doctor's office was located. Patrick was finally going to prove to himself, and Dean, he had total control over Sam via the open phone line he carried. He was going to be able to provide Sam with the control he needed and craved from Dean all these years and once that control was in place, Sam would be his.

Patrick led a zombie like Sam into Dr. Bates's office. A receptionist was putting on her coat as they walked up.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Mr. Fitzgerald here to see Dr. Bates." Patrick gave his best con-man smile and gave the young girl a wink.

She blushed, eyes totally focused on Patrick. "Hi, uh, yeah Dr. Bates is waiting for you in his office which is right down that hall." She motioned to the hallway behind the desk. "Last door on the left, just go on in."

"Thank you so much. Have a lovely night." Patrick replied as he made his way around the desk, right hand firmly planted behind Sam's back guiding him along.

In a matter of seconds they were in front of a door labeled _Steven Bates, MD_. Patrick knocked lightly and was immediately ushered in by the voice on the other side of the door.

Patrick gave Sam an appraising look before opening the door. The kid was pale and his eyes were a bit unfocused. His attention was solely on Patrick and so the older man gave Sam a reassuring smile before opening the door and positioning himself between Sam and the doctor.

Dr. Bates was sitting at his desk and motioned for them to take the two chairs in front of the desk. Patrick guided Sam to the chair near the wall and took the one on the other side. It was pleasing to have his boy obey so easily, once Sam was seated he immediately lowered his head in submission. Patrick took a moment to move his chair closer to Sam's so that he could touch the kid if he needed too.

Dr. Bates waited until they were seated before speaking. "So Patrick it's been awhile you look good."

Patrick beamed. "Yeah well life for the most part has been good."

Dr. Bates nodded. "So I hate that Lia isn't with you. I always enjoy her company."

Patrick swallowed hard and pushed the grief away. He didn't want to share his personal life with Dr. Bates and he didn't want to be distracted by emotions so he lied to his friend.

"She sends her regrets."

Those words made Sam give Patrick a quick glimpse before lowering his head in deference.

The doctor was oblivious to the nonverbal exchange and continued on. "Well give her my kindest regards. So should we move past the pleasantries, I can see your charge is a bit uncomfortable?"

Patrick did want to move on but was a bit thrown off by the down to business attitude that the good doctor was sporting. Normally Dr. Bates wanted to visit way too long so it didn't set right with the witch.

He decided to ignore those feelings and move forward for Sam's sake, the faster this was over the faster the boy could recover and be alone with Patrick.

"Yeah, so you want to perform a prostate milking on Sam, in exchange for our predetermined amount." Patrick reached over and placed a hand on Sam's left arm that was perched on the arm rest. Again he was pleased that Sam didn't flinch in fact he seemed to relax at the touch.

"Yes, and with Sam being as young as he is, I was hoping to do the procedure at least twice maybe three times. So we are looking at forty five minutes or longer depending on Sam. I'm sure that our donor wouldn't mind it taking a little longer." Doctor Bates gave Sam a long look and while Patrick didn't like it he let it go. The good doctor knew better than to touch what wasn't his.

"Fine, an hour but I don't think I want Sam in there longer than that. And no unnecessary touching. This is to be done in a professional manner." Patrick gave the doctor an intense look and he could see the man swallow hard in intimidation.

"Of course, totally professional. I can tell by his docile and relaxed appearance that he took the Valium which should help with the procedure; did he do the enema as instructed?"

Patrick nodded. "Yes he did."

"Did you inform him that I would tip him if he did his best to co-operate? Sam, I know this is not the most comfortable procedure and you are doing it under duress but I can pay you handsomely for doing as you are told do you understand?" The doctor was staring intently at Sam who slowly lifted his head as he realized he was being spoken too.

It angered Patrick that the doctor was trying to assert his own control over Sam and it was one of the reasons he hadn't mentioned the tip to Sam. He didn't want the doctor competing for control. Patrick wanted Sam to submit to the doctor because he asked, not because the doctor was paying the kid.

Patrick's anger vanished as Sam's unfocused and confused gaze turned to him. He could tell that Sam was befuddled by the power play the doctor was pulling.

"Sam, the doctor is willing to tip you if you behave yourself. I didn't discuss this with you because I knew you would be a good boy for me and listen to him. So nothing has changed okay?"

Sam nodded and he seemed to relax. "Yes Patrick, I'll do as told."

"There you go Doc, Sam is willing to do as told and if you want to tip him, well that is mighty nice of you." Patrick gave the doctor a gloating smile—it was good to re-establish control, he loved being on top.

-0-

Doctor Bates was totally taken with Sam. He had been excited at getting to be near the demon boy wonder. It made him excited at the thought of the money that this boy was going to bring him. The kid's beauty was pure bonus.

The Valium had been a stroke of pure genius. Once he had Sam alone in the exam room he would be totally under his control. Dr. Bates had to fight a boner from the thought of it.

Once the boy agreed to do as he was told, he led him to the exam room. Unfortunately, Patrick had insisted on going with Sam to get him set up.

Sam undressed and was standing outside the bathroom in a paper gown, looking at the ground as Dr. Bates approached.

Resisting the urge to touch, the doctor spoke softly. "Sam, I need you to get up on the exam table. You're so tall. Try your best to get comfortable."

Sam lumbered slowly over to the table and sat on the end. Patrick was at his side helping him to lay down.

Dr. Bates moved forward. "So Patrick, I need to restrain Sam, do you have objections to that?"

Patrick's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"

"Once I start the procedure, Sam will be uncomfortable and in his drugged state might try to move away from the massager and that could cause damage. I need for him to stay still and I need to keep him from touching himself during his arousal, he can't taint the special condom that will be used to collect the fluid." Dr. Bates was proud of how professional he managed to sound considering how aroused he was at the thought of having Sam tied down.

Patrick seemed to relax at the explanation. "Okay, and I know we agreed to privacy, that my presence could be hindering. But I want to help restrain him so that I know the bindings aren't too tight."

"Sure." Dr. Bates pulled out the side arms of the exam table. He had special made straps installed on it and was glad that the flexibility of the restraints met Patrick's approval.

The doctor then moved down to Sam's abs and maneuvered the paper gown out of the way as he pulled a restraining belt from the side of the table. Patrick pulled the belt on the other side and the doctor snapped the two belts together like a car-seat belt, it was all that was need to keep Sam in place with his arms immobile.

The doctor was very impressed at the body he got a peek at under the gown. The kid had a beautiful athletic build.

Sam was starting to breathe a bit heavier and Patrick rushed to his side.

"Are you okay laddy?" The witch asked as he gave the doctor a concerned look.

Sam nodded and licked his lips. "Just nervous."

The doctor gave Patrick a reassuring smile before moving around the table so he could pull the witch into a private conversation.

"Nerves are normal. The drug is doing fine in keeping him calm, but it is natural for him to be a bit nervous. If I need to give him an injection to help calm him I can, what do you think?" Dr. Bates watched as Patrick studied Sam and debated more drugs.

"I don't want him knocked out, so no. I just hate seeing him worked up." Patrick replied as he reluctantly took his eyes off of Sam.

"I know but it will be worth it my friend. You like him a lot but you said that you haven't pressed for sex. After this procedure, he will be primed for it. Relaxed and horny just ready for you to make your move. So just go back to my office sit back and relax, use my computer if you need too. This will be all over soon and he will be all yours." The doctor could tell he'd said the right thing by the spark in his friend's eyes.

Patrick winked and then moved back to Sam's side. "You be a good boy and this will be over soon."

He gently stroked Sam's hair away from his forehead and moved to the door stopping to give the kid one last look before he was gone.

Dr. Bates grinned and took a deep breath, thrilled to be alone with his new toy.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, our beta's had RL keeping them from helping us but MidgeVS5 was sweet enough to step up to the plate and beta last minute for us so we could post. So a big hug for her!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Patrick reluctantly left Sam. He looked so young, so innocent as he told him to be good and it didn't feel right to leave him alone with the doctor even if the doctor was a friend. But the promise of a sexually willing Sam had been the winning factor to make him finally leave.

Patrick made sure to leave his phone on the shelf by the door as he exited. He hoped that his phone battery held up so that Dean continued to get his verbal show.

Patrick knew that the doctor's office would be more comfortable to wait in but he couldn't tear himself away from the exam room door. So instead he moved to another exam room grabbed the stool on wheels and took up a position outside Sam's room. It felt like the right place to be.

-0-

Sam was thankful for the Valium, it kept the fact that he was strapped down at the mercy of a stranger from being too overwhelming. He was still aware it wasn't good, it had never ended well for him when he was trapped like this, but he knew he had no other options. Patrick wanted this so he had to do it for Dean.

Dr. Bates was not a man that inspired confidence on Sam's part. The fifty something, looked like an evil version of Jerry Seinfield's side-kick George. His smile was crooked like George's but it seemed to sport malice instead of comedy like on the show.

Sam just hoped the drugs were making him see it that way. So far the doctor had been completely professional. He had told Sam to try and relax while he made sure he had all the tools he needed before starting, he wanted to have everything in order so that the procedure went smoothly and quickly.

Quickly, that was something Sam focused on and hoped for. It had been hard to let Patrick walk out the door without begging him to stop this. Sam had some very uneasy feelings about the whole thing but was afraid to voice them. He couldn't afford to upset Patrick.

Patrick was so quick to temper and violence. Sam had an underlying fear if he pushed too much he would end up with the deal in shreds and being forced to stay with Patrick or worse—the witch would take back the years from Dean. Sam couldn't let that happen so he just hoped this would all be over soon.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Dr. Bates approached. The middle aged man was now sporting latex gloves and a menacing smile. Sam tried to stay calm.

"Okay, I'm ready to begin Sam. I'm gonna talk you through this so that you know what is happening at all times. There are a few things that are very important that I want to discuss with you. When I insert the prostate massager it is important for you to stay as still as possible. For the massager to work the way it needs to work, the instrument has to be inserted correctly and if you move too much that might be a problem. Also, the massager will give an intense feeling and some patients want to move away from it while others want to move into it. Either movement could interfere with the process. Thrusting into the massager can cause damage which is why I've restricted your movements. I also will be using a sterile condom that is specially used for collection. It will fit a bit tighter than a normal condom, but it won't cut off circulation. The reason your arms are bound is because I can't have you in your drugged state touching the condom and tainting it. I know with the Valium in your system this might be a bit much to process so feel free to ask me questions at anytime. Are you ready Sam?" The doctor was now staring intently waiting for a response.

Sam swallowed hard, wanting to say no but knowing that he needed to get this done so he nodded his head yes.

"Good, then we will first start with a bit of cleansing." The doctor moved down the table and lifted the paper gown.

The cold air hit his exposed area and made him shiver. Sam hated being so vulnerable and laid open to a complete stranger. The doctor was now viewing a part of Sam that should be for Dean's eyes only.

"I'm taking a sterilized swab Sam and I am going to insert it into the head of your penis, to make sure we get rid of any bacteria there. This won't hurt but it might feel a bit uncomfortable."

Sam could feel the doctor grasp his penis and then he could felt the swab invading the slit. It was cold and made his penis feel uncomfortably full. He couldn't help but tense and try to move away. The bindings and the doctors grasp on him kept him from moving far.

"Sam, calm down. You are doing fine. Take a deep breath and let it out." The doctor removed the swab and paused waiting for Sam to comply.

Sam took a deep calming breath and reminded himself that staying relaxed would help this move along more quickly.

"Good, that's good Sam. I'm going to repeat with two more swabs and then I will be ready to insert the tube so that we can run a catheter. So try and relax."

Sam sighed, how was he supposed to relax while his most private part was being invaded?

-0-

Patrick pulled out a hand held electronic poker game that Lia had given him as a gag gift. It was one of the keepsakes that reminded him of his happy time with her. Right now, it would be useful to pass the time while Sam was milked.

Sitting next to the door, Patrick could hear Dr. Bates's voice in the other room, it wasn't clear through the door but it reassured him to know that he was keeping his promise to talk Sam through the procedure and to give the lad the same courtesy that he would any patient.

-0-

Dr. Bates admired how well Sam was keeping himself together. It had to be hard being such a strong individual, a hunter no less, giving up complete control to a stranger.

The young hunter had been quiet and compliant which was a bit shocking. He had expected lots of nervous questions and cursing.

Dr. Bates himself was feeling completely aroused at being in control of someone like Sam. Normally, he had to do other peoples bidding, like the rich customers he worked for but not today. Today was his day to be in control.

The catheter worked perfectly and he was very happy to see that Sam had complied and drank lots of liquids. It would definitely help with the whole process. He hoped that the massager would achieve a maximum amount of fluid, more bang for the doctor's buck.

He almost felt bad about his little lie to Patrick. By the time he was done with Sam the poor kid wouldn't be able to get aroused for hours.

After disposing of the cath, and washing his hands, the doctor changed his gloves and walked back over to Sam. He had pulled the gown back up to expose the boy's glorious penis.

"Sam, I need to sterilize the area around your penis so that I don't have to worry about the condom becoming tainted once it is placed on. This will be a bit cold sorry." The doctor quickly applied cleansing solution to the area around Sam's penis and then to the penis itself. Once done he moved his equipment tray to the head of the exam table to talk to Sam about the procedure.

"Alright Sam, I'm going to go over the procedure with you. Before I put the condom on, I'm going to insert the massager so that you can get hard. That will make the application of the condom easier and I can be sure that it is snug and in place. So it is important that you do not climax before I get the condom on." He took a deep breath trying to keep control as his own cock twitched at the thought of watching Sam climax. "I doubt you will it usually takes a few minutes to achieve climax. Not all patients get hard while being milked, and if that is the case here, I can place the condom over your flaccid penis and that won't be a problem. Do you have any questions so far?"

Dr. Bates was happy to finally get to hear the boy speak.

Sam licked his lips and spoke in a quiet voice. "If I don't get hard how can the procedure work?"

"Good question, you can ejaculate while being milked without orgasm but with someone your age, I expect that you will become hard and have an orgasm. Either way is within the norm. So I'm going to show you the massager, and then we'll begin." Dr. Bates held up the prostate massager which was really not much different from a female vibrator.

When Sam didn't comment Dr. Bates proceeded with his explanation. "This is very much like a vibrator that you would find at a sex supply store, only it is especially designed to – once inserted – send circular vibrations to the prostate. The way the tip is curved helps the massager to locate and stay in place. In fact if you like the way this feels Sam, non-medical issue massagers can be bought online and are safe if used properly."

Sam's eyes widened at the last statement and the doctor couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of watching Sam get off.

Pulling the tray with him he moved to the foot of the exam table.

"I'm going to shorten the table Sam and put your feet in stirrups, it will give me better access." The doctor then proceeded to pull the stirrups up and placed each of Sam's long feet in them. He then pushed the end of the table until it was flush was Sam's ass.

Dr. Bates could see the anal muscles quiver and it made him want to plunge in and to explore his patient but that would have to wait, money before pleasure as it were.

Moving between Sam's legs he pushed them apart so that he had easy access to Sam's anal region. He grabbed his stool on wheels and positioned himself in front of Sam's ass pulling the tray over next to him.

"Sam, normally I would take my fingers and do an anal exam and lubricate the area. Patrick was adamant that I not touch you so I will just have to go on faith that you are healthy. I will apply a liberal amount of lubricant to the massager but I can't guarantee it won't be painful as I work it in. It depends on how tight the muscles are. The massager is small enough that it shouldn't be too painful and it will help you if you can breathe deeply and stay relaxed as I insert it. It's made of soft plastic but it is plastic so there is only so much give. You may feel some burning as your body adjusts to the intrusion. If it becomes too painful let me know, we'll stop, let the body adjust and I'll push it in slower. Any questions?" Dr. Bates paused excited at the prospect of causing arousal in Sam.

Sam let out a deep breath before replying. "No, I'm ready."

"Good. Okay then, I'm going to first lubricate the massager and try and warm it some with my hand."

Dr. Bates took the massager and first rubbed it hard like he wanted to do with Sam's penis earlier. He applied a large amount of lube before posing the tip at Sam's tight entrance.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to slowly insert the massager, if I'm moving too fast just let me know."

Dr. Bates slowly pressed the massager in, and saw Sam wasn't so tight that it would cause him pain. He had hoped for a virgin who'd squirm more from pain, but an experienced male had its bonuses too.

Sam gasped but remained still, just as he had been instructed as Dr. Bates moved the massager in place.

"How are you doing there Sam?" Dr. Bates tried to keep the excitement from his voice.

Sam sucked in air and replied in a quiet voice. "Small amount of burn but not too bad."

"Good, that's good. Okay I'm going to turn the massager on." Dr. Bates had to press a finger in the hole to turn the massager on. God, it was nice and tight, just the way he liked it.

Sam winced at the added intrusion and then whimpered when the massager started up. It was with much regret that Dr. Bates removed his finger. It was the thought of getting to touch Sam's penis that got him to move.

He stood and kept his hand on the massager making sure that it was going to stay in place while he placed the condom on Sam's penis. Dr. Bates was excited at how tightly the anal muscles gripped the massager holding it in place, it had him salivating at the thought of inserting his penis later.

Upon standing he was happy to see that Sam was indeed aroused and fully hard. From his vantage point he could see Sam's face. The boy's eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed with desire. A pink tongue darted out and wet his plump red lips. It was quite a sight to behold. In fact, he had trouble keeping on task, but knew that he needed to have the condom in place before the kid climaxed.

"Sam, I need to change my gloves before touching the condom and then I'll roll the condom into place. Keep the deep breathing going. You are doing just fine."

The doctor scrambled to quickly change gloves and then finally was able to take the erect penis in his hand. He just wished that he didn't have to wear gloves so that he could feel the silky skin. His touch caused Sam to jerk in arousal.

Sam let out a gasp. "P-Please hurry I can't hold off much longer."

Dr. Bates realized if he wanted to capture the precious fluid he needed to work fast. He quickly rolled the condom in place and then moved back to the massager. It was still in place doing its job but Dr. Bates couldn't resist running his fingers over the quivering muscles and that was all it took. Sam's balls drew up tight and he was moaning as his orgasm tore through him. Dr. Bates quickly stood to take in the luscious sight of Sam losing himself in the intense orgasm.

"You did good Sam, so good." Dr. Bates rasped out, trying to keep his own orgasm at bay, but finally it got the best of him and he rushed to the bathroom just in time to make his own release.

He quickly washed up and re-entered the room. Sam was breathing heavily staring at the ceiling looking totally debauched. It was a wondrous sight.

-0-

Patrick had been tuned into his game when the sounds of Sam evidently achieving orgasm reached his ears. The sound was enough to make Patrick want to come right there. It was that moment that he made himself a promise that someday he would make Sam writhe and moan under him as he was now under the influence of the prostate massage. In fact, Patrick made a mental note of seeing about buying one.

-0-

Dr. Bates carefully removed the condom. He was excited at the large amount, it was more than he had expected. Moving carefully, he quickly stored the precious fluid before returning to Sam's side.

"Sam, I'm gonna let you rest up. First thing I'm going to do is pull the exam table out so you can rest your legs, okay."

Sam gave him a weak nod, his eyes still firmly shut. His body slowly relaxed when Bates turned off the massager, removed and set it to the side.

Dr. Bates moved quickly and pulled the stirrups down and the table out so that Sam could rest his legs. He then retrieved a blanket from the blanket warmer and placed it over Sam's sweat covered and shivering body.

Sam's eyes opened at the feeling of the warm blanket. His eyes searched until they landed on Dr. Bates. Dr. Bates was pleased with the small smile Sam gave him.

"Sam, I'm gonna place a pillow under you so you can drink without drowning. I need you to drink some water so you don't become dehydrated."

Dr. Bates moved to the head of the exam table and placed a fluffy pillow under Sam. He then grabbed a water bottle out of the supply fridge along with a straw and placed it next to Sam's mouth.

"Drink slowly okay?" Dr. Bates then helped insert the straw in Sam's mouth.

Watching the boy swallow the water in long gulps, made him almost hard again as naughty thoughts of Sam swallowing him down popped into his head. Once Sam was done he gave the doctor another small smile before his eyes closed.

Dr. Bates disposed of the water bottle and sat about the task of getting things ready for round two.

Sam was lying so quietly that Dr. Bates was afraid the kid had fallen asleep so once he was ready he carefully moved to Sam's side and spoke softly.

"Sam I think it's time to do the second collection."

The kid flinched but seemed alert as he opened his eyes.

Sam sighed softly before replying. "Okay."

Dr. Bates gave him a reassuring smile and went to work setting Sam back up. He removed the blanket and got the stirrups back out and Sam in place.

"I'm going to clean the area surrounding your penis again, basically we're just repeating the process okay Sam?" Dr. Bates paused waiting for Sam's response.

"Yeah, okay." The kid replied and then shut his eyes, and started taking deep breathes.

Dr. Bates worked quickly and soon had Sam ready for the massager to be once again inserted.

"Sam try and relax I'm going to insert the massager." This time he surprised the boy by having it on as he inserted it. He knew that it would bring arousal around quicker.

Sam flinched and moaned loudly as the vibrating object entered his tight quivering hole. It made the doctor want to stand to watch the kid come unglued but he knew it was better to wait and make sure the vibrator was firmly in place.

The massager slid in a lot easier this time and it quickly found Sam's sweet spot. The boy mewled with pleasure as it came in contact. Dr. Bates was sure Sam in his drugged state wasn't aware of what a porn worthy show he was putting on, and it made the doctor very glad he had insisted on using the Valium.

Once the massager was in place Dr. Bates stood, and wasn't surprised to see Sam's cock hard and leaking. The young man's eyes were closed tight and he was panting. The doctor couldn't help but run his gloved finger over the tight quivering hole and was shocked when Sam moaned out a name.

"D-Deeean,"

Dr. Bates smiled, that Dean must be one lucky bastard to get this fine piece of ass. Now it was the doctor's turn. In an efficient manner, Dr. Bates had his gloves changed and was in the process of putting the condom on.

Impatient to watch the kid come undone, the doctor then fisted the condom covered cock and gave it two good tugs and Sam was coming hard.

"D-Deean." Came from the boy's lips as he climaxed and again it was a sight to behold.

Knowing that time was of the essence the doctor quickly collected the condom but left the vibrator in and going. When he returned from the storage closet Sam's eyes were wide, his lips red as he bit them.

"D-Doctor it's too much." Sam sobbed out as he entered the room. Sam's cock was half hard and his hips bucked against the restraints even after such a hard second climax.

"Yeah well son, I was just hoping you had one more in you." He paused licking his lips his breath coming faster. "At least I wanted to see a semi hard dick when I entered you. If it was flaccid it would have taken part of the fun out of it."

Dr. Bates moved forward and took Sam's cock in hand and began to stroke it.

Sam tried to struggle.

"I-I don't understand. You wanted three samples right?" Sam movements were stuttered and disorientated, no doubt his energy was waning thus boosting the drugs effect. Just the way the doctor had anticipated.

"You did so good Sam that I have more than enough. I don't need a third so this go around will be for the tip my boy. You and me having a little fun okay?"

Once the kid's cock was hard the doctor moved until he was positioned in front to the quivering hole still stretched full with the massager. The doctor took his now ungloved finger and touched the muscles shoving the massager a little further in.

Sam let out a choked moan. It made Dr. Bates hard with desire. He quickly took the lab coat off and emptied his pockets of his cell, keys and wallet before taking his belt off. The doctor moved into Sam's eyes sight as he pulled his pants and boxers down revealing his rock hard cock.

Sam's eyes went wide. "P-Please we didn't agree to this. Patrick will be mad."

"Patrick will never know, unless you tell him. If you want that money, you'll keep your mouth shut." The doctor quickly moved between Sam's legs that were still strapped in the stirrups.

"No, I belong to Dean. He'll kill you. Stop please I don't want the money! Dean help me." The kid was screaming and sobbing so loudly it made Dr. Bates glad he had Patrick wait in his office out of ear shot.

He would pleasure the boy soon and it would be over and the kid would be happy to take the money. Win, win for everyone.

Moving to remove the massager, he positioned his penis ready to plunge in once the massager was out. It was then that the kid screamed out once more.

"No, please no!"

TBC

A/N: Again a big thanks to BlueEyedDemonLiz for the beta and our newest beta- MidgeVS5. Both are so awesome. More soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Know When To Fold Em

Chapter Seven

"Son of a goddamn _bitch_!" Dean whirled around and sent everything on the dresser flying in all directions.

The noises Sam was making were bad enough, but when he started shouting that he belonged to Dean and that Dean was going to kill that bastard of a doctor—which, yeah, he was a dead man if Dean ever caught up to him—Dean's stomach churned violently. Actually, Dean was going to torture him before he killed him, particularly when Sam's shouts turned to pleas for Dean's help.

He was still a few hundred miles away and couldn't help his brother. That hurt worse than anything. It'd been so long since Sam turned to him, wanted his help or even indicated in the slightest he needed it and what happens when he does? Dean is too far away to do anything. He couldn't ask Cas for transportation help, because he didn't know exactly where Sam was, only what state he was in. He was closing in, but not close enough.

That's when the freaking phone went dead.

Dean yanked the phone away from his ear and stared at it. He hit the power button a few times then send. His phone was fine it was the phone at the other end that had died.

That just pissed him off even more.

Dean grabbed Sam's laptop bag and yanked the machine free. Setting it on the table, he booted it up, gripping the edges of the table until his fingers cramped and his knuckles were white waiting.

Sam drugged, that just couldn't be good. They both drank. Dean was more prone to the hard stuff while Sam mostly stuck to beer. He'd confessed to guzzling whiskey when Dean had been gone, but since his return from Hell Dean saw little evidence of that. Neither of them did drugs, they never had. Dean's main worry was his brother's tolerance to the Valium would be nonexistent. He'd seen Sam when he'd been drugged before, it wasn't a pretty sight and the kid had a hard time thinking straight.

Dean was having a hard time thinking straight right now. All he could think of was Sam, his Sam, the kid he was supposed to be taking care of, being raped by some skanky doctor and sold by an even skankier witch.

The deal had been blood, that's what Sam had told him. This certainly wasn't blood.

Turning to the laptop, Dean did a fast search. What he found horrified him. Prostrate massager? They couldn't give the boy a skin mag and a cup like everyone else? This had no purpose that Dean saw other than to take advantage of someone. Neither he nor Sam was into the use of _things_, other than the simpler sort. Dean didn't need things to control Sam. What Sam wanted was given freely by Dean and accepted eagerly by Sam.

He had no way of knowing what deal was done between Patrick and the doctor, but one thing Dean knew for sure was collecting Sam's fluid wasn't going to take any freaking hour.

Once he had Sam back what sort of relationship they shared was never going to be a question again. Sam needed and wanted Dean in control. He was going to get it, too.

At least he'd gotten some facts from Patrick's stupid need to one up him. The man was a doctor and a practitioner of witchcraft and he used special ingredients.

Patrick's ploy to discredit Dean as Sam's preferred partner backfired. Dean not only was that much closer to getting to his brother, but he had a plan to keep Sam safe and unwanted hands off him until Dean got there and was able to do that in person.

A call to Bobby with his new bit of information produced a call back an hour later with a name and a city. There was just over a week to go before Sam fulfilled his deal, but Dean wasn't waiting. Having Sam threatened in such a way was unacceptable. He'd need a little more time to put things together. Packed and already mentally gathering what he'd need, Dean was on the road.

-0-

Patrick could hear Sam's second orgasm building and it took a lot not to walk in to witness it. He had promised the doctor privacy in order to keep everything professional but now it was biting him in the butt.

Sam seemed to continue to moan after the orgasm and then he could hear raised voices and at first he thought that Sam was already up for another orgasm. The muffled sounds were hard to distinguish but then he heard the word no plain as day.

There was no way he was going let that doctor hurt Sam and it sounded like his boy was in distress. Wasting no time he was through the door and to his horror he found Dr. Bates posed between Sam's outstretched legs hard cock hanging out obscenely.

"Get the hell away from him, now." Patrick had his hand out and soon the doctor was choking for breath.

Sam was whimpering on the table and it made Patrick want to drop the doctor fast so that he could tend to his lad.

Sam's voice pierced the fog of anger. "Please, Patrick, don't kill him."

Patrick released the doctor, unable to ignore Sam's strained request. The kid was already in distress, he didn't want to add to it.

"Sure Sam, anything for you, kid." He gave Sam a reassuring smile before returning his attention to the doctor who was scrambling to get his pants up. "You live thanks to Sam here, but know this, I better see payment in full in my account plus the tip you promised my boy. And if you breathe a word to the wrong people about me possessing Sam, I will end you. Now, for a parting gift."

Patrick snapped his fingers and gave the man a malice filled smile. It took a bit of energy but he packed a big punch in that one snap. The good doctor was now infected with every STD that was known to man.

"W-What did you do?" The doctor stammered out.

"Eh, nothing that you wouldn't get if you weren't such a whoring bitch. Now get the hell out so I can take care of Sam. Now!" Patrick barked and he was pleased to see the doctor scramble for the door.

Patrick turned around to find Sam fully exposed, his gown shoved up under his neckline with a rock hard cock leaking. The kid was moaning and his body was shaking and flushed. As Patrick moved to the table he had to resist attacking Sam himself.

"Sam, can I help? I'm so sorry this happened." Patrick said gently as he approached.

"Let me loose. It h-hurts." Sam's eyes were full of tears and his voice was pleading.

"Hold on Laddy, I'll take care of ya." Patrick ignored how Sam tried twisting away and choked out words that jumbled together beyond recognition. He tenderly took Sam's manhood in his hand and stroked gently. The cock was swollen red and hot to the touch, it had to be painful. Just a couple of gentle strokes and Sam had his release.

Sam was sobbing through it and Patrick found himself trying to comfort the distraught boy. He wiped away the tears as he spoke softly.

"It's okay Sam. You're a strong boy, you'll be fine."

Sam sucked in a big breath. "M-massager take it out...t-too much."

"Fuck." Patrick felt the anger flare back up but he clamped down on it knowing he needed to keep it under control for Sam.

He quickly moved to remove the massager, gently easing it from Sam's abused hole. He could see Sam's whole body relax with the removal of the offending object.

Patrick tossed it on the tray near the table and set about freeing Sam. First he pulled the table back to its full length and then he pulled Sam's shaking legs from the stirrups. He grabbed a discarded blanket from the floor and placed it on the trembling youth. The whole time he shushed and tried to keep Sam calm.

He then moved to Sam's right wrist and unbuckled the cuff. It angered him to see a bruise forming where Sam had struggled against the perverted doctor. Careful of the bruise, he gently rubbed the wrist and moved the arm getting the circulation going again before he did the same for the left. When he was satisfied that the kids circulation was restored he removed the large restraint across Sam's chest.

Once he was sure that Sam was somewhat comfortable he moved to help Sam sit up.

"I'll grab your clothes from the bathroom, lad." He moved quickly and soon had all of Sam's clothing in hand.

Patrick sat them next to Sam on the table and received a quiet thanks from Sam.

"Sure, would you like me to help you dress?"

Sam shook his head. "I think I'd like a moment to get myself sorted and I'd like to dress myself if that's okay?"

Sam's plea was unsure and it broke Patrick's heart and made him want to go hunt the doctor down, suffering for a lifetime with herpes seemed to kind.

"Sure Sam, take all the time you need. I'll wait for you right outside the room, just call for me if you need me."

"Thanks," Sam replied with a small smile.

Patrick nodded and returned the smile. He reached out and gave Sam's right shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading to the door, where he quickly grabbed the phone.

Once outside he noticed that the battery had died. He wondered how much Dean got to hear, but in the end it didn't matter. It had been an unfortunate incident but he had been there to save Sam and hopefully that counted for something major in kid's book.

He would always be there to protect Sam, if the lad would let him.

-0-

Sam was grateful to have a few moments to collect himself. His head was still feeling the effects of the drug and his body was aching and trembling like he had run a marathon.

It didn't escape Sam's attention that Patrick removed his cell phone from a hiding place as he left. It upset him that his brother had heard the attack and must be frantic by now. His mind went back to the fact that his brother had heard the attack and must be frantic by now. He hoped that Patrick would let him call Dean to let him know he was okay, but he wasn't sure if his 'master' would be happy with that request. The whole purpose of making Dean listen was to upset him. Sighing Sam tried to stop memory of the night's events from rearing their ugly heads.

He knew if he sat there too long the final attack would start to replay itself in his mind. The best thing would be to focus on getting dressed and getting out of the exam room from hell.

Sam grabbed his t-shirt and gingerly worked it over his head with his stiff and aching arms. The button down was much easier. He then threw the blanket to the floor and reached for his boxers.

Standing slowly he was able to work his boxers on and then turned to the task of pulling his jeans on. Once he was zipped, snapped and buckled he grabbed his socks.

The idea of sitting back down on the exam table freaked him out. He didn't want to look at it anymore so he pulled the stool over and sat down. Just as he got his shoes and socks on he noticed the tray that held all the doctor's instruments of torture he started to look away in disgust when he noticed Bates had left his keys, wallet and cell phone on the tray.

Sam swallowed hard. He knew it would be risky to take the cell phone because if Patrick found out he would be furious but Sam couldn't let the chance to let his brother know he was okay slip through his fingers.

He grabbed the phone and turned it off quickly, shoving it in his front pants pocket. With his button down shirt untucked he could hide the bulge in his pocket.

Sam took a calming breath and moved to the door, finally getting away from his nightmare with new hopes to contact his brother.

-0-

Patrick was happy when Sam opened the exam room door, the kid's color was definitely better and he even managed a small smile. Patrick did notice that Sam was walking stiffly no doubt from soreness that the misuse of the massager had caused.

It made him want to beat the doctor until there was nothing left. The doctor had lied to him about everything and he could see that now. Instead he swallowed down his anger and focused on Sam. On getting Sam back to the hotel where his lad would be safe. Patrick was frustrated his plan to seduce Sam was now crushed due to the doctor's attack, but he knew if he waited and was patient another opportunity would arise. He just needed to be there for Sam.

"Let's go home, Sam." Patrick laid his hand on the small of Sam's back and together they made it out of the doctor's offices.

The drive back to the hotel was a quiet one and by the time they got back to the hotel room, Patrick could tell that Sam was exhausted. The kid was swaying in place.

He gently guided Sam into his own room. Sam paused at the bed and then looked timidly at Patrick waiting for instructions.

"Sam, I want you to strip down to your boxers and t-shirt and lay down in my bed to sleep. You are about to fall down you are so tired."

Sam nodded and swallowed hard. His trembling hand began to work the buttons on his shirt. Patrick wasn't sure if the shaking was due to exhaustion or if the kid was afraid of sleeping in his bed. Not wanting Sam to feel he was being forced into another sexual encounter, Patrick decided to share his reasons for sharing a room with the kid.

"Sam, I just want you to sleep. I feel so bad about what happened that I just want to take care of you, and keep an eye on you. I-I know it sounds stupid but I would feel better if I could watch you sleep, okay?" Patrick kept his voice soft and non-threatening.

Sam pulled off his jeans and looked at Patrick. "Yeah, okay."

He could see his statements put the kid at ease and it troubled him that Sam was afraid of him wanting sex after the attack. But he decided to chalk it up to the drugs still in his lad's system.

"Get some rest, Laddy, we can talk when you wake up, okay?" Patrick moved to help Sam pull the covers down on the bed.

Sam crawled in bed and let Patrick tuck him in and even gave him a hint of a smile as he thanked him.

Patrick sighed and made his way over to the easy chair that was located in the room. It was going to be a rough night and he had decided that if Sam had nightmares or trouble sleeping after his ordeal he would be there for him.

-0-

Sam hadn't planned on falling asleep but the exhaustion got the better of him and he drifted off. He wasn't sure how long he slept but he was jerked awake by Dr. Bates invading his dreams.

He was stuck in the office with the devious doctor until Patrick's voice invaded the dream and his eyes flew open. Trying to catch his breath he could see Patrick's face right in front of his.

"L-Laddy, it's okay really. I-I won't let that bastard hurt ya." Patrick's voice was slurred and Sam could smell the whiskey on the older man's breath.

"I'm okay." Sam replied quietly as he tried to sit up and put some room between him and his 'master'.

"I-I'm so sorry Sam, really I am. I-I lost Lia and I could have lost you to that bastard." Patrick spat out.

Sam tensed as the witch moved closer and brought his left hand up to caress Sam's right cheek.

"I-I need you Sam just like I-I needed Lia. You- you bring such light into my life." Patrick words were slurred and he gave Sam a watery smile.

"I'm sorry about Lia, and really I'm okay Patrick. You didn't lose me." Sam tried to reassure the witch.

Patrick sighed and then his hand tightened its grip on Sam's cheek as he drew him in for a kiss. Sam wanted to fight him but didn't want to piss the man off. He knew that Patrick was quick to temper and the drinking only made the situation worse.

Sam was relieved that the kiss was just a soft brushing of the lips before Patrick pulled away.

"I-I want you Sam but-but I won't make you." Patrick replied breathlessly.

Sam was stunned and not sure how to proceed. He gave Patrick a reassuring smile before he spoke.

"Patrick after everything that has happened, I'm going to need some time to process it all. But maybe I could make you feel better, like I did the other night?" Sam hated the idea of giving Patrick another hand job but if it calmed the man all the better for Sam.

The witch's index finger under his chin guided his chin up. Sam sucked in a breath waiting for Patrick's response.

He was happy to see the older man smiling gently at him.

"Oh Sam, you-you have no reason to apologize. I-It makes sense that after today's events it would be h-hard for you to become aroused. Are you sure you are up for giving me a hand job?" Patrick moved an unsteady hand to brush Sam's bangs from his face.

"Yeah, I can do that," Sam replied.

He slid down in bed next to Patrick and reached for the man's cock. It was already hard and leaking when Sam took it into his hand. He started slow leisurely strokes and moved to faster harder strokes as Patrick's demands guided him. Not long after starting Patrick was shouting his name and coming hard.

"Sam get something to clean us up- then – then I want you to sleep n-next to me."

Sam obeyed and got up grabbing a couple of wet clothes and a towel to dry them with. He made quick work cleaning the come off of Patrick's stomach and his hands and then he settled next to Patrick.

He was happy that Patrick didn't make him cuddle with him but was frustrated his master laid his right arm possessively over Sam's chest. It would make it harder for Sam to slip away once the witch was asleep but doable.

After about twenty minutes, Patrick's breathing was deep and even and Sam was sure he was in a deep slumber. He slowly moved the witch's arm and swiftly made his escape from the bed.

His discarded jeans were lying next to the bed so he picked them up and quickly retrieved the cell phone before stealthily moving to his bedroom. Once inside he collapsed on the bed, happy to finally be able to contact Dean. He hoped that after a hand job, his master stay sleep and that would give Sam the perfect opportunity to call Dean.

TBC

A/N: Not as bad of a cliff hanger this time. Hopefully we will have more up soon.

A big thanks to our beta – MidgeVS5!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean nearly drove off the road when his cell chimed and he saw the name on the caller ID, _Bates, Stephen MD_. The guy had some nerve. Guiding the big car to the side of the road and answering at the same time Dean let loose all his pent up rage.

"You goddamn, sick freak. What the hell did you do to my brother? I'm going to feed you your own—"

"_Dean_." A soft voice with a short chuckle added.

"Sam?" He cut the engine. One hand gripped the steering wheel, the other the phone. "Are you all right? What happened? Sam talk to me!"

Another soft chuckle, Sam was definitely still under the affects of the Valium. "_Dude, you won't give me the chance. I stole the doctor's phone, Patrick doesn't know_."

"Good boy, that's _my_ boy. Sam, I heard most…are you okay, Sammy?"

"_Yes. No_." Sam whimpered. "_I miss you, Dean, I hate this and I want to come home_." Soft whimpers turned to hysterical giggles. Then the awful words, "_It hurt_," were sobbed out.

Swearing softly under his breath, Dean knew his brother was swinging too wildly between moods and needed Dean's reassurance. "Sam. Sammy listen to me, take a deep breath and then another and listen to me."

A sniff then Dean could hear Sam shuffling around, probably nodding.

"Okay, kiddo, I'm here, I'm right here and I'm going to take care of you, but I need you to relax for me. Two more really deep breaths, Sammy." Dean's own shoulders relaxed when he heard Sam's deep inhales followed by exhales. "Just imagine me right there with you. You can put your head on my chest, just how you always liked to."

"_Can hear your heartbeat_." Another, more relaxed soft chuckle. "_And you always like to rub my hair. You say it makes you feel calm_."

"Yep. Now I'm going to ask the questions, and you're going to tell me what happened. Okay."

Sam's words came through the phone in a jumbled rush, "_It hurt. I couldn't move and I didn't want_—"

"Sam!" Dean barked into the phone. He hated doing that, but he had to calm the kid down. "I heard about the milker. What happened after that, Sammy did that man…did he—?"

"_Patrick stopped him_." Sam's voice changed again, back to shallow sobs and choked out words. "_I don't want to be here. I miss you_."

"Sshhh." Dean let out a breath. He'd been terrified that idiot witch had let his kid brother be raped. "I'm going to get you away from him, I promise, Sammy. You belong to me."

"_More than a week, closer to two_." Sam hiccupped and snuffled. "_Dean, don't be angry_."

"I'm not angry, Sam. You need to get some sleep."

"_I tried. Kept dreaming about him, that doctor and what he put inside me. He put that thing in me. It was too much. Then I was still strapped down and too hard. Patrick t-t-touched…I didn't want him to…I tried to get away…the straps were too tight and he_…"

Biting down on his lip to keep from swearing into the phone Dean hit the steering wheel with his free hand. This was how Patrick thought he'd win over Sam? "Sam, listen to me. The next time Patrick lets you call, I'm going to have to ask you to do some things, I know you won't care for them much and I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. But he's got to learn who you answer to."

"_I'm so tired_."

"I know. You go to sleep, okay? You'll feel better when you wake up."

"_Can't sleep. Nightmares_."

"I'm going to stay right here with you. You go to sleep, you won't have anymore nightmares. I'm here."

"_You'll stay_?"

The odd, desperate tone of Sam's voice cracked Dean's heart in two. What had become of them that Sam thought Dean would abandon him? "I'll stay as long as you want. Just keep the phone by your ear. I've got you."

"_Don't want to be here_." Sam's words were starting to slur, he was mumbling more and that was a sure sign sleep was closing in.

Dean relaxed back farther against the seat. For now at least Sam was all right. "Just a few more days, Sammy. Can you hang on for a few more days for me?"

"_Mmmhmmm…you say so…I'll do it_…"

Dean couldn't help barking a short laugh, those were words he almost never heard from his brother. "I say so, Sammy."

A minute later he could tell by the sounds of Sam's soft breathing through the phone that his boy was finally asleep. Starting the car, Dean eased it back onto the road. He clicked on the speaker phone and set his cell on the seat beside him. The kid was six and a half feet tall, solid muscle and twenty-six and Dean still used a baby monitor. If the situation hadn't been so serious it'd be laughable. Dean stored that piece of information away for later use.

Pulling off at the first truck stop he came to, Dean kept his cell phone on and headed to the row of pay phones just outside the diner. A gruff voice answered the phone on the second ring, no matter how much Bobby grumbled, Dean knew he hadn't been asleep. "Hey, Bobby, I have a confirmation on the name. Can you get me an address on a Stephen Bates, MD? Thanks. No, my cell is fine, low battery. I'll talk to you in the morning."

After collecting some take out and coffee Dean was back on the road. He knew the city and in a short while he'd have an address.

-0-

Sam cracked one eye open and stretched, immediately wishing he hadn't. He winced and yawned, barely turning his head when his bedroom door opened.

"Time to get up, Sam." Patrick marched through the room. "We're leaving."

Moving stiffly, trying to clear the cobwebs from his head and get his elbow under him to push forward and sit up, Sam blinked and glanced down at his hand when his fingers curled around something hard.

_Crap_.

"What the hell?" Patrick grabbed the cell phone from Sam's hand before Sam could react. He glared at it then turned and shot putted the thing across the room. It shattered against the wall. "Where'd this come from? Who were you talking to?"

Finally Sam got his stiff, sore body to move and he sat up, making sure the sheets stayed across his hips. "I stole it from the doctor last night. Who do you think I was talking to? I called Dean."

"You called—" Patrick started to pace. "I did not give you permission."

"What did you expect?" Sam shot back. He kept his eyes focused on the sheets, picking at the edge. "You barely let me talk to him. I miss him. You pumped me full of drugs last night and let that man…I was tied down and scared and I wanted to hear my brother's voice. I wanted him to know I was okay."

"I am the one who takes care of you now."

"I miss my brother. _He_ takes care of me. He _cares_ for me."

"Get dressed." Patrick snapped and left the room.

Sam didn't waste time dressing. He didn't want to anger Patrick any further, the man was simply too touchy when it came to his emotions. That was odd, considering his age, Sam would have expected the opposite. Shrugging the thoughts off he dressed in fresh jeans and shirts. Grabbing the ones he'd worn yesterday he walked quietly into the main room and stood, head bowed down, in front of Patrick.

The witch barely glanced up from the newspaper he was reading.

Swallowing the heavy sigh and restraining the obnoxious eye roll, Sam reminded himself this was for Dean. It wasn't forever and in less than two weeks he'd be back with his brother. "I'm sorry about the call, sir. Me and drugs don't mix too well. I never think straight." Without looking up he held out the clothing. "I can't wear these again." For effect he managed a small sniff and brushed his free hand over his face.

Patrick leaned back in the chair, flung his arm over the back and looked Sam up and down. "Your brother hasn't protected you very well of late, Sam, or cared for you."

Instead of shouting at Patrick that Dean did those things just fine, and was being forcibly kept apart from Sam right now so he couldn't, Sam simply nodded. "Thank you for looking after me." _Never mind the entire thing last night was a set up and your fault_.

Taking the clothes from Sam, Patrick laid them to the side. "I'll dispose of these. You'll have to be punished of course, I can't have you disobeying me."

Sam nodded.

"Go to your room. You'll stay there until I call you for your meals. We'll be leaving today, however there will be no more calls to Dean for a few days."

"Yes, sir." Sam's heart sank, but it wasn't totally unexpected. Patrick didn't seem the type to do anything physical which would be done and over quickly. He was definitely the type to want to draw things out. When Patrick waved one hand in the air, Sam turned and walked back into his room.

A few hours later he was summoned to the main room. Lunch was there, which made Sam happy since he'd had no breakfast and he was hungry. Patrick nodded to a chair at the table and Sam obediently sat, waiting quietly while Patrick finished the call he was on.

"I accept your apology, doctor, and your generous referral." Patrick clicked the phone off and shut it, stuffing it into his pocket. "I didn't tell Dr. Bates you stole from him. He's apologized and offered me a rather lucrative referral, which I will accept. You will do exactly as I say on this, it'll be more money than we've made for the past three deals. There will also be a game involved. I know I promised never to whore you out, however I believe since you came so close to breaking our deal, you need to learn your place and I may allow it this once."

"I also said I'd do whatever I could to keep Dean off our trail. Letting him know I wasn't hurt was doing _exactly_ that." Sam figured it was worth a shot.

Patrick's hand hit the table making Sam jump. "I did not give you permission to speak. Eat your lunch and return to your room and unpack. We'll be here a few more days after all. You may read or watch the television."

Sam wasn't hungry anymore, in fact the idea of food churned his stomach into knots, but he forced it down anyway. The way Patrick was acting, Sam wasn't sure when the next meal might be. He silently returned to his room when he was finished, relieved to be away from the witch and alone. He much preferred punishment of other sorts, being teased and denied or a good spanking. Those cleared the air, this shit simply fueled resentment. Patrick was new to this that was for sure. He didn't even come close to the skills Dean possessed when it came to being a Dom, more importantly Sam's Dom.

-0-

Dean stopped at the reception desk, smiled and winked at the pretty thing sitting there. She opened her mouth, but Dean beat her to it, flashing a fake badge. "In about twenty minutes this entire place is going to be swarming with Feds armed with paper shredders and superiority complexes. I suggest you very quietly collect your personal things and leave, since it's obvious you're in no way connected with what's been going on here."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth again. Again Dean cut her off, leaning over the desk. "Nineteen minutes."

Two minutes later she'd grabbed a few belongings and scurried out of the office. Dean locked the outer door then headed down the hall to the private office. Rapping his knuckles on the door he called, "Dr. Bates?"

"See my receptionist,." came the reply muffled by the door.

Dean smirked, backed up a few steps and slammed his foot into the door. The doctor was up and moving, but he was no match for Dean. Crossing the room in a few long strides, Dean had the man by the shirt collar and slammed down into his chair. When he tried to protest, Dean hauled him to his feet and slammed him down again. "Shut it!"

He pulled his handgun out and pressed it to the doctor's throat. "You put a kid on a table last night and used him. Where are the fluids you took from him?"

The man simply babbled what Dean thought sounded like pleas for his life.

"Look, asshole, I can blow your brains out and search this place and find it myself."

Whimpering some noise the man pointed to a door.

Yanking him to his feet, Dean shoved the man ahead of him. "Quit your sniveling, it's embarrassing." Dean followed Bates out the door and down a short hall to an exam room. His eyes landed immediately on the table.

Bates sniffled and mumbled, "In there." He pointed to a refrigerator.

Dean shoved Bates onto the table. "Move and die." He went to the refrigerator and found a few vials of white fluid. Taking them, Dean moved to the bathroom off the exam room and flushed the contents. Returning to the exam room he stood in front of Bates who was on the table quivering. "That boy shake like you are now?" Dean flipped one of the straps into the air. "You tied him down with these? Got off on it, didn't you?" Dean loomed over Bates.

"H-he's so young, fine build…" Bates stammered out the words.

"He's my little brother you sick freak! He's _mine_!" Dean pulled the man to his feet again and started to the door. "C'mon."

When they were back in the doctor's office, Dean grabbed the phone, turned it and slammed it back down. "Call Patrick. Do whatever you have to do to convince him you want to make up for what you did to Sam last night. Then you tell him you have a friend who is willing to pay ten times what you did for a game, some blood and some semen. He'll also want some…private time with that fine young body." Dean shoved his handgun against the man's jaw and jabbed a few times.

With shaking fingers Bates dialed. Dean had to give the man credit, even with a gun against his face he managed to do a good job of convincing Patrick he had a friend willing to pay and pay well for Sam. It turned Dean's stomach, how he could picture Patrick nearly drooling into the phone over the offer of so much money.

When Bates ended the call, he cringed away from Dean, hands over his head. "Please…leave…"

Dean kicked the man in the balls, stepping away when Bates lurched forward, screaming, landing on his knees on the floor. "You ever speak a word of this."

"N-n-no, I wouldn't…not ever…"

"And you ever do to anyone else what you did to my brother last night, I'll be back."

Turning away, Dean headed for the door. He stopped with one hand on the door knob. "You know, I did this once before, left someone I shouldn't have and it came back and seriously bit me in the ass." Dean raised his gun. "Live and learn."

He fired.

Walking out the door, Dean closed it behind him before the thud of Bates hitting the floor reverberated through the hall.

Dean went back to his motel and began putting together his plan. First on his list was getting someone to be the 'buyer'. Patrick would recognize his or Bobby's voice on the phone, so that left Dean with one alternative. He closed his phone, took a sip of his beer and turned around. "What took you so long?"

"I came as soon as you called." Castiel held his phone out, still turned on. Dean sighed, took the phone, shut it off and handed it back.

"Thanks. I need to ask you a favor."

Cas took a slow look around the room, gaze landing on the lone king-sized bed. "Did you and Sam have a spat and split up again, or have you simply decided two beds was too much trouble?"

Dean gagged on his beer, spitting more out than he swallowed, sputtering, "What?"

Shrugging, Cas drew in a calm breath. "You do know I know all about you and your brother coveting each other, right?"

"And you're not offended?"

Cas tilted his head to one side. "Why should I be? I don't covet either one of you."

"Oh…uh…good. So, that favor is sort of for Sam too."

"Where is Sam?"

"Well, that's part of the problem. Remember that witch, Patrick? The one who was playing poker games for lives?"

Nodding solemnly, Castiel held up a finger. "Now, he offends me. Taking advantage of people in such a manner is against the laws of God."

Dean snorted and finished his beer. He didn't bother to add that screwing his brother's brains out for a good part of their adult lives and thinking about it for a lot longer than that probably was too. Pulling out a note pad, he handed it to Cas. "He, Patrick, he took Sam, said something about his blood being valuable for spells or something. He blackmailed Sam, forced him to go with him for a month and sell his blood, help him run his cons."

"Why would Sam do such a thing?" Cas's eyebrows raised and he let out a low, soft _ooohhh_. "This Patrick threatened you, didn't he? This is grave. Sam was very lost without you. That man knew what he was doing and how to get to your brother. He's a smart boy, but very impressionable without you. I've seen it."

That caught Dean by surprise. He had to turn away and take a few deep breaths to get himself under control. Twice now Sam had been abandoned and on his own and twice now Dean was finding out what a disaster Sam became. Never again. Wiping one hand across his eyes and over his face, Dean nodded and turned back to face Cas. "Things have changed in the last few days."

"He has hurt Sam."

"Patrick let it happen, yes. It took me all this time to track them down, it's been weeks. The kid is there, alone with that whack job, up to now he was scared, but dealing, not harmed. Patrick has let him call me every few days."

"Sam shouldn't be harmed. Selling his blood is wrong and could be dangerous."

"It's not just his blood anymore."

Cas opened his mouth, realization dawned in his eyes and spread over his face. "How can I help?"

"I need to set up a meet with Patrick, he'll bring Sam, think I'm an interested buyer. But he knows my voice on the phone, Bobby's too, or I'd ask him. I have no one else to ask." Dean pointed to the note pad. "I wrote down what I need you to say and where to meet them."

Cas dipped his chin in once and opened his phone, dialing. Dean had to admit, he was impressed with Cas's ability to set up the meeting with Patrick. He played the part perfectly, despite stabbing a finger at a few of the details, like how this client would want more than a few drops of blood and expected Sam's attention as well. When he hung up Cas pocketed his phone and asked, "Was that all right?"

Dean smiled. "Yes, it was. Perfect." He laid one hand on Cas's shoulder, "Um…Cas…about that coveting thing…"

"You love your brother."

There was no question implied, but Dean nodded anyway.

"Your brother loves you."

Again no question, but Dean stood there dumbly nodding.

Cas lifted one shoulder and let it drop. "Then I don't understand the problem."

"Just…uh…Sam would be a bit mortified to know…"

"I understand. And I hope Sam is unharmed. You will call if you need assistance?"

"I will, but this one I have to go alone on. Thanks." A second later Dean was by himself in his room again. He had some supplies to purchase and a swanky club to stake out and plot some escape routes if necessary. In another two days he'd be with Sam, have his brother back. Dean was so close he could taste it.

TBC

A/N: More in a week or so. Thanks for reading and especially to those who took time to review or comment! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Patrick spent some time on the phone lining up this next meeting. Sam was dismissed to his room after Patrick made sure he knew enough details of the call to know how Sam would be used, but not long enough to hear all the details. It seemed to give Patrick some kind of thrill, seeing how Sam would sit quietly while he was discussed so openly with a stranger.

The promise not to sell his body for sexual favors fell to the wayside, apparently forgotten. Sam replayed the last conversation with his brother over in his head. He'd been so groggy, still reeling from the doctor's actions and terrified he'd be discovered talking to Dean.

He wanted to talk to Dean again. Even more he wanted the feeling of Dean's muscled arms around him, holding him tight to his powerful chest. He'd spent the last two days simply avoiding angering Patrick further, afraid not for himself, but for his brother. The deal he'd made with Patrick hadn't been broken, but the witch was a touchy person and the longer this month drew out the pricklier he'd become. Sam realized it was mostly due to the crush Patrick had on him, feelings Sam could not return.

The witch was okay as company, interesting at times, but in no way did Sam have the type of feelings for him that Patrick expressed for Sam. So he worked to stay out of Patrick's way, be obedient and quiet, things that made Patrick happy and kept him feeling in control. It was a fake control, one created by intimidation and fear, threats against Sam's brother, even if they were unspoken.

Sam was beginning to see his talking to Dean before his arrangement with Patrick ended simply might not happen. Patrick thought he was punishing Sam, what he was doing was building resentment in Sam. Instead of creating a feeling of care and control, provide security as when Dean took over, Patrick was creating a feeling of fear in Sam.

This wasn't control however, this was domination by intimidation. How anyone could function under that was beyond Sam. Right now Sam spent his days feeling like he was walking on egg shells, afraid that one wrong move or word would send Patrick into another fit of anger.

When they ate Patrick would hold his phone in one hand, turning it over. A few times when it rang, Patrick looked at the caller ID, snorted and put let it go to voice mail. Sam had no way of knowing if it was some solicitation call or Dean. He didn't think Dean would attempt calling, but he was unsure. He knew his brother would want to know he was safe and having Patrick's cell number, the temptation to dial that number and try to contact Sam might be too much for Dean.

"Sam." Patrick called from the main part of the room.

Padding across the thick carpeting, Sam slipped through the door to his room, closing it quietly behind him and headed to the sitting area. Patrick was in one of the thick, overstuffed armchairs.

Stopping a few feet away, Sam lowered his gaze to the floor, that immediately pleased his 'master'. "Yes, sir?"

Leaning back, Patrick slung one arm over the back of the chair and let his gaze wander a slow path up and down Sam, making him more than a bit uncomfortable. Patrick's other hand rested lightly in the V created by his slightly opened legs. Sam saw the beginnings of a bulge. Licking his lips, Patrick picked his cell phone up from the table beside the chair.

He opened the phone and ran his thumbs over the buttons, eyes lifting up to watch Sam. "We'll be meeting with the new client tomorrow. He's traveling in from another state."

Sam nodded.

"I'm not interested in a replay of your behavior after our meeting with Dr. Bates. I trust I can depend on your obedience."

"Yes, sir."

"You do understand I've kept you from calling Dean to protect you."

Another nod. Sam worked to keep his features neutral. Patrick didn't have to know he'd practically worked out the number of hours left until he'd be with Dean again.

"I've decided you may call your brother today. How well you behave for our client will determine if you call Dean again before the end of the month."

"Yes, sir." Sam had to consciously stop his fingers from twitching. He wanted to rush forward and take that phone, by force if necessary.

Grinning, Patrick pressed the buttons and called Dean. "Deano!" He laughed, "Yes, I'm so happy to hear your voice too. I wanted you to know Sam's been behaving very well. Hummppfftt, I think not, Deano, he did allow the doctor to harvest his semen simply on my say so." A slow smile spread over Patrick's face. "I doubt that, but go ahead and try."

Leaning forward, Patrick held out the phone. When Sam moved closer and reached for it, Patrick's other hand caressed up and down Sam's inner thigh. He frowned slightly and leaned back when Sam didn't react.

Taking a few steps back, gaze flicking between the phone in his hand and Patrick's face, Sam put the phone to his ear. It took a huge amount of self control to not flinch away from Patrick every time he touched him.

"_Sam_?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"_God, Sammy, I've been going nuts worrying about you. Are you okay_?"

"Yeah," Sam said softly. He closed his eyes and backed even farther from Patrick not wanting the other man to see whatever emotions were in Sam's eyes he couldn't cover.

"_Has he hurt you_?"

"No."

"_Sammy, I need you to do something for me. I want to know you're safe there and we're going to show Patrick who you answer to, okay_?"

"I'll do anything you say, you know that, Dean." Sam opened his eyes to find Patrick staring at him. It was frightening how he seemed to bore holes into Sam with that stare of his.

"_Sit in a chair and turn it so Patrick can see everything you do._"

At once Sam did as asked. Dean's voice had a certain tone to it making Sam feel so good, letting Dean dictate his moves, take control over Sam and not let anyone else wrestle that control away. It felt safe. Sam settled in the chair, shifting side to side a bit. His cock was lengthening and swelling at the mere thought of Dean requiring him to do something, anything, issuing an order and Sam would follow.

"Okay."

"_Good boy, Sammy. Now I want you to unzip your pants, take out your cock and stroke yourself. Be sure Patrick is watching and do not look away from him. When you're hard I want you to tell me_."

Sam chuckled softly, and confessed, "That's already happened, the minute I heard your voice."

"_Yeah? You like my voice, how I sound_?"

"I do. I do a lot actually."

"_Hold your cock and rub your thumb up and down it three times. Then rub the tip and through the slit three times, make sure to smear any liquid around the head_."

"Dean…" Sam exhaled. He didn't like performing in front of others. He looked at Patrick and away at once, focusing on his knees.

"_Just this once, Sammy, I promise. I'll never ask you to do this again. It's important. I can't be there to protect you from him, so we have to do something drastic_."

"Yes, Dean." Sam gripped his cock, bits of liquid were already inching along his length, oozing down to trickle along his balls. An appreciative moan came from Dean when Sam's breath hitched. He shifted around again. "I did that. What do I do next?" He slid down farther in the chair and let his head drop back against it, enjoying for a minute the sensations offered to him by his brother.

"_Now, I want you to stand up and zip up. Take the phone to Patrick, don't hang up, and give it to him. Then I want you to go to the nearest bathroom, finish yourself off. I don't want him to see, so close the door far enough he can't see you, but I do want him to hear you. Make all the sounds you want and say my name_."

"Yes." Sam gulped and got slowly to his feet, following Dean's orders.

Stumbling slightly he made his way across the room and held the phone out to Patrick. The witch's face was dark and angry. "He wants to talk to you now." Sam dropped his gaze, turned and went to the bathroom.

Just as Dean had instructed, Sam gave the door a shove, it swung toward the door frame, staying open by about six inches. He was panting and barely able to wait. With trembling fingers, Sam unzipped his jeans and shoved them to his knees. Dean had done this, required it, never once doubting Sam would follow through. It was exhilarating and made Sam feel so free. He had to follow Dean's orders, he had no choice. This proved Dean wanted this as much as Sam.

Gripping his swollen cock Sam pumped a few times, moaning and gasping. In no time at all he was spurting into the toilet, panting out Dean's name. Leaning one arm against the wall behind the toilet, Sam stayed there for a few minutes to steady his breathing. When his knees stopped shaking, Sam pushed away from the wall and pulled his jeans up, tucking himself in.

"Sam!" Patrick shouted from the other room.

Sam had no idea what the witch was going to do, but he was about to find out. Suppressing a shudder, Sam walked slowly to the main room and stopped a few feet from Patrick, gaze glued to the floor.

"Look at me, Sam."

Carefully Sam lifted his chin enough to look at Patrick's face. The phone was on the floor a few feet away, off. Patrick's legs were splayed open, his pants opened, swollen, hard cock resting on his belly. A dangerous, frightening glint sparked through Patrick's eyes. Patrick pointed to the spot of floor between his feet.

"You owe me, boy."

Nodding, Sam motioned to Patrick's bedroom. Do you want to lie down and I'll stroke you like I did before."

"No." Patrick shook his head and straightened a bit. "Down, now on your knees. I want your mouth. Or, I can take something else, like Dean's life." He snarled.

Sam shivered, and there was nothing erotic or exciting about it. The last place he wanted to be was on his knees for Patrick. That was something offered as a position of respect and submission and as far as Sam was concerned was only offered to someone he loved, and who loved him in return.

Patrick was not that someone.

"NOW!" Patrick shouted, making Sam start. "Or all those years I gave back to Dean? I take them back and then some. Your brother will be nothing but dust."

Knees and legs wobbling, Sam shuffled forward a few steps and sank to his knees. The smell of liquor from Patrick swirled in waves around Sam. He gave himself a little pep talk, he could do this, he could. Mostly he'd only been with Dean or Jess. There'd been a few guys while Sam was in school, but he'd never done anything but hand jobs, too timid about going further. He'd been on the receiving end of a few blow jobs from guys, but the only man who ever put his cock in Sam's mouth or body had been his brother.

For the first time in a long time Sam was sick to his stomach afraid. This was certainly not what Dean had intended, and not what Sam wanted.

Bracing his hands against the chair on either side of Patrick's legs, Sam lowered himself far enough to take the head of Patrick's cock into his mouth. Running his tongue around the rim, he sucked in.

Patrick moaned, his hips bucked up and he grabbed Sam's hair, thrusting himself in deep and hard. It shocked Sam and made him gag. He tried to pull away but there was more than Patrick's hand in his hair holding him.

He couldn't move. His fingers gripped the edges of the chair as he fought against invisible restraints. The more he fought the harder and faster Patrick shoved into his mouth, groaning and panting, completely oblivious to Sam's fear and pain.

Struggling to breath, Sam didn't try to stop the tears that trickled down his cheeks. Their salt mixed with the salty sweat of Patrick. Crying out, Patrick's hips arched off the chair. Sam felt his 'master's' cock pulse and throb a few seconds before hot, bitter semen coated the back of his mouth and shot down his throat.

Letting go of Sam's hair, Patrick stroked through the silky strands, lifting the longer chunks away and sliding his fingers through, moaning, "Sammy."

Without warning Sam's freedom of movement returned. He fell back on his heels, and pulled one hand up, brushing Patrick's hand away. Choking and gagging he turned and rolled to his feet, mumbling apologies as he half ran, half fell at the bathroom. He barely got there in time before everything came back. His throat and mouth burning and sour, Sam heaved into the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach and kept right on dry heaving when there was nothing left to vomit out.

Wiping one shaking hand over his mouth, Sam turned and ran the water, rinsing out his mouth and washing off his face. There wasn't a sound from the other room and that was equally as frightening as what had just happened. Moving slowly and stiffly, Sam made his way back to the main room. It was empty. Heading to Patrick's door, Sam pushed against it, letting it swing open far enough he could see inside. Patrick was sprawled face down on the bed.

Sam supposed it was too much to ask for that the guy was dead. His suspicions were confirmed when Patrick snored…loudly.

Pulling the door shut, Sam went back and searched the main room for Patrick's phone, but it was gone. He went to his own room, curled on the bed and pulled the blankets and sheets around him, burying his face in the many pillows.

A few more days, Sam simply had to endure and survive a few more days. He'd lived through worse, and reminded himself of that. A few more days and he'd be safe and cared for with Dean.

-0-

Patrick rolled over and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, letting the memories of Sam's mouth on his engorged, searing cock wash over him. Dean-fucking-Winchester thought he could pull one up on him, think again.

After Sam handed Patrick the phone he'd gone and jacked off, driving Patrick nuts with the sounds the boy made. Dean's words through the phone, "He does what I say simply because I say it, NOT because I threaten him. That's control."

"He came with me willingly and has done whatever I required—willingly." Patrick had returned.

Dean had snorted, which simply pissed Patrick off. "Threatening to kill his brother doesn't make it willing. He's mine. He listens to me, no matter what. He even listens to me and I'm not in the same fucking state."

Patrick would have preferred that Dean hear what went on after he'd called Sam from the bathroom, but Dean had ended the call before he could respond.

Sam had gotten on his knees and taken him in, so eager to please. Even when Patrick restrained the boy Sam had worked so hard to move to a better position to please his 'master'. Yes, Patrick was very happy, very excited. His relationship with Sam would move forward quite quickly now, he was sure.

He'd take Sam to meet this new client, deciding he'd stick around to watch his boy pleasure the older man. Sam would know Patrick was always there to provide and protect him while understanding Patrick would also always be around to ensure Sam had the proper training and dominance in his life. Sam craved that so much, now Patrick could give it to him in earnest.

-0-

Patrick was up early excited to spend the day with Sam. Last night had been a roller coaster of an emotional ride but he felt he had ended up on top. Sam was his, he'd proved it. Now it was just time to cement that bond.

He let Sam sleep in and a little after 9 AM he heard Sam's shower and then shortly after that Sam made his appearance into the main part of the suite. His lovely boy was walking to him with his head in a submissive pose.

"Morning Sam." Patrick greeted in a light voice wanting Sam to know that he was no longer angry.

Sam flinched at the sound of Patrick's voice, and then looked up.

"Morning."

Sam's voice was hoarse and he seemed a bit pale. This had Patrick concerned that his boy was getting sick. He motioned for Sam to sit down at the dining table with him.

"Sam are you okay?" Patrick asked as Sam sat down.

"Throat's a bit sore and I didn't sleep well but I'll be okay." Sam replied quietly, eyes fixed blankly at the table in front of him.

"Oh Laddy, we can't have you getting sick on us. We have that big client lined up and I wanted to spend today getting you prepared, ready. Don't fret, I have a potion that will cure what ails you."

Patrick watched as Sam gave him a curious gaze. He smiled at the boy and stood crossing over to his bags. Patrick dug out a vile from the false bottom of his suitcase and then moved to stand in front of Sam.

"Drink this lad, it will take care of anything that might want to take you down. But I'll warn, ya it doesn't taste that appealing." Patrick handed the small vile over to Sam who reluctantly took it.

Patrick returned to his seat and motioned to Sam to drink. "Bottom's up Sam."

Sam grimaced as he opened the vile but then took a quick swig. The amber liquid disappeared quickly leaving Sam choking and gasping.

Patrick reached for a glass of water on the table and handed to a grateful Sam who drank the liquid down greedily. Once the water was gone, Sam's breathing returned to normal.

"You okay there lad?" Patrick asked with a smile.

"Tasted like ass, but yeah I'm okay." Sam replied with a raspy voice.

"Good, so a little breakfast and you should be good as new. In fact, our breakfast should be here very soon."

Sam nodded and reached for the water pitcher on the table. He quickly refilled his glass and took another drink before speaking.

"So you wanted to prepare me for the client?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Yes, this client is wanting your blood, seminal fluid with a little personal touch and a game of poker." Patrick replied confidently.

"Okay." Sam answered quietly.

"Now, the blood part you are used too. The seminal fluid collection went so badly last time that we will use a different method this time." Patrick paused watching Sam taking it in.

Sam shifted in his chair. "Can I ask how the method will be different this time?"

Patrick smirked it was fun having Sam unsure and under his control. "Well, this time we'll use a more traditional method. You and a cup in the bathroom. Just like you would give a sample at a fertility clinic only because the client wants to be sure that it is your fluid, he wants to watch."

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "It might be hard for me to perform that function in front of him."

Patrick gave Sam a sly smile. "Thought of that, so we'll have a camera set up in the bathroom. I'll bring my webcam and laptop and we can watch you outside the bathroom. You'll have to just deal with it or then we might have to use the other method."

Sam's eyes went wide at the mention of the other method. "No, I can do it."

"Good boy. I knew you would be a champ about this. So once the blood and seminal fluid are collected then he wanted a few moments with you. He wants you to make him feel good."

Sam licked his lip nervously and it made Patrick want to kiss him. The kid really was fucking delicious.

"Okay," was all that Sam said to the last statement but Patrick could see it had him on edge.

"I promised not to whore you out Sam, I know that but the money offered was so much. I still refuse to let anyone fuck you and I'd prefer to be the only one receiving a blow job but a hand job you can handle. It won't be pleasant, but it is doable. He won't be allowed to get you off or touch you in an intimate way, and I will be nearby. I promise you that. In fact I'll probably set the camera up again for that. When we're done then I'll play him and we may take in his money and his life. So it would only be fitting that you give him one last orgasm for his last day here on earth huh?"

Patrick chuckled and he could tell that Sam really was on edge and need a release of some sort.

"Sam, why don't you go to your room and collect your thoughts. I will call you when breakfast arrives."

Sam looked at him nervously. "Yeah, okay."

The kid rose and moved quickly to his room.

-0-

Sam had to steady his breathing. The idea of having to touch a stranger while Patrick watched had him uneasy. That and the fact he'd taken a potion that he had no clue about also had him on edge.

When he had drank it, the potion made his whole body feel on fire. Now he his throat was feeling numb and he didn't know if that was a good thing. At least the soreness wasn't there to remind him of Patrick forcing his cock on him.

Life sucked so much at the moment. Patrick was selling him like a piece of property and was treating him like a whore.

All he wanted was Dean and even though the month was almost up it seemed like an eternity until he'd be with Dean again. He just hoped Dean would forgive him for being with Patrick and another man.

A/N: A big thanks to BlueEyeDemonLiz and MidgeVS5 for the quick beta on this chapter. Another big thanks to all of you – who took time to review- it is very appreciated. Thanks for reading- more soon! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Know When To Fold Em Chapter 10**

Dean found the club where he was to meet with Patrick and Sam two days before the arranged time. He found a place to park the Impala that was close and would still be kept out of sight, not wanting to risk it being seen by Patrick. There were several hotels nearby that Patrick might have picked, but there was no way to know which his brother was being kept in. Dean had no guarantees Patrick chose a meeting place close to his hotel, it could have been on the other side of town for all Dean knew.

Sam hadn't called since Castiel set up the meeting which made Dean more than a little nervous. Patrick had agreed with very little prompting to sell not only Sam's blood and seminal fluids, but Sam himself. Hopefully the offer Dean made hadn't been too over the top making Patrick bolt.

If Patrick was wise to his ruse, Dean was pretty sure the witch would have called to gloat.

No, Dean was going with the plan and holding fast to the idea he and his brother would be in the same building two evenings from now. It was all Dean had and he wasn't letting go.

After what seemed like another month, finally it was meeting time. Dean sat in a coffee shop across the street, watching the club. He couldn't help shredding a few napkins while he waited anxious to see his brother. Anxiety was replaced with relief when it wasn't quite dusk, a half hour early, that Patrick and Sam arrived on foot. Once they were safely inside, Dean headed down the street and collected the Impala, moving her to the farthest end of the club parking lot, close to the delivery doors and away from where the patrons parked.

Slipping through the club's door, Dean paid the cover charge and moved through the place, keeping out of the way. Sam was taken to a private sitting area in the back. It was all Dean could do to keep from rushing forward and grabbing his brother. Patrick's hands were all over Sam, palm pressed to Sam's back or fingers wound around his elbow like he needed to be led around.

Dean hated it. Anger burned deep within him, forcing him to clamp down on the emotions threatening to burst free and rip his chest open. He needed to be sharp and steady or Patrick would win and be gone with Sam.

It was easy to see by the slight way Sam stiffened each time Patrick touched him that the gestures were unwanted and Sam felt forced into compliance. Dean wondered if Patrick even noticed, he was obviously so taken with Sam he wasn't even seeing what was going on right in front of his face.

Watching them together only hardened Dean's resolve to not only get his brother away from the crazy witch, but mend their broken relationship and give Sam what he needed. His kid brother's face was an odd mixture of emotions: fear, boredom, disgust maybe, Dean wasn't sure. What he was sure of was he could feel Sam's discomfort—fear—from across the club.

Finally they were settled in the small room. Dean had a good view through the beads that separated it off from the main part of the club. It was time to go to work. 

-0-

"Less than a week to go, Sam." Patrick held the door to the club open and motioned Sam inside. "This will probably be our last arrangement."

Sam nodded, but didn't say anything. All he could really think of was he'd be back with Dean in a few days. The thrill of hearing Dean's voice on the phone when Patrick permitted them to talk had effected Sam in so many and unexpected ways. He waited, sometimes holding his breath in anticipation of the next thing Dean was going to say, or tell Sam to do.

He was going to tell Dean everything. Sam only hoped his resolve didn't melt when he saw his brother. The promise he'd made to himself not so long ago to come clean with Dean, tell him what Sam wanted and how, was easy to do when Dean wasn't standing in front of him. Sam kept telling himself he could make the words come out of his mouth. Dean would trust him again, Sam only had to give himself over to Dean to let that happen.

They made their way to the bar and Patrick did his usual, constantly touching Sam, motioning him to a chair, little things that told others Sam was with Patrick, belonged to him. Despite the fact Sam refused Patrick as a partner, he still insisted on this ruse in public. It was yet another thing Sam would be happy to be rid of when he was back with Dean. At least if Dean were to act that way it'd be the truth.

Sam prayed Dean would indeed start acting that way.

Patrick ordered a drink, Sam stuck with Coke. He settled on a chair in the smaller, more private sitting area Patrick led them to. It wasn't exactly a backroom, but a lot of these places Patrick brought him to didn't have one; just a darker corner with an archway dividing it from the main part of the club. This one had muted colored beads hanging in the door.

Very swanky. Very tasteful. Very rich.

"What do you know about this client?" Sam asked, more to kill time than because he wanted to know about Patrick's next mark that he'd sucker out of money and years. Sam was hoping Patrick would give him some information that might prove useful in keeping contact with the man to a minimum.

"Not only is he interested in our special…commodities. He's expressed an interest in a bit of a game." Patrick adjusted his tie and leveled a stare at Sam until Sam dropped his gaze to the floor. "I don't need to remind you how much money this is and that I expect your behavior to be above exemplary."

"Yes, sir. Of course." Sam sighed, drank his soda and glanced around the club trying to figure out who the stupid patsy was. He wondered how many drops of blood he'd have to squeeze out tonight.

Worse he wondered what else he'd have to squeeze out and if he was looking at another encounter that included nearly being raped.

Last time. He had to keep reminding himself this was the last time. In a few more days he'd be safely tucked in the Impala with Dean. Hopefully he'd also be safely tucked into Dean's arms.

He realized that ever since he'd drank the potion Patrick had shoved at him Sam hadn't cared much about what was happening to him. That and it did make his sore throat feel better. He was still focused on ending this farce and being back where he belonged, with Dean, but everything else didn't seem to matter so much. Sam's brain was slowly starting to form the opinion he'd been drugged, probably nothing with lasting affects, but something that made him more manageable. Sam was bigger and stronger than Patrick and the witch's control was starting to slip, thanks to Dean. It made sense Patrick was now looking for other ways to ensure his control.

Sam's interest shifted to a television over the bar. He barely paid any attention when a man, pushed through the beads. Patrick stood and nudged at Sam with his toe. Lumbering to his feet he kept his eyes downcast and his stance as submissive as possible. Sam's complete focus was at once drawn to the newcomer when he spoke, stepping close enough he and Patrick could see him clearly.

"I think you have something that belongs to me and I'm here to get him back."

Head snapping up, Sam gasped out, "Dean!" Moving so fast he tangled in the chair and nearly knocked it over, Sam was stepping away from the table and toward his brother.

"Sam." Patrick snapped, one hand out signaling him to stop.

He hesitated, gaze shifting from Patrick to Dean. A cold pit opened in Sam's stomach when Patrick frowned. There was less than a week left and here Dean was. Patrick wouldn't go back on the deal since Sam had broken none of his rules, or would he?

Dean didn't move. His gaze flicked for nothing but a few seconds to Sam before landing solidly on Patrick. His face was set in stone, eyes cold and hard. "Sam." The command was plain. Compliance was entirely Sam's choice. Trying to swallow around his dry throat Sam inched farther from Patrick and closer to Dean. One corner of Dean's mouth turned up in a cold, smug smile.

Sam closed the few feet between them, wrapping his arms around his brother, face bent to press into Dean's shoulder, shaking and trying desperately to hold himself together, and keep the tears from oozing free.

Dean's arms wound over his back, pulling Sam in tightly and holding him close. He turned his head and murmured softly in Sam's ear, "Sammy, we'll get through this." He brushed his lips over Sam's temple and gave a quick, reassuring rub up and down Sam's spine.

Sam didn't give much thought to his actions, where he was or what the ramifications might be. He only thought of showing Dean how much he'd missed him, how much he needed to belong to his brother. Letting his knees dip, Sam sank to the floor, resting his forehead against Dean's abs breathing out, "What are you doing here?"

"Sam." Patrick ground out. The sheer outrage in Patrick's voice made Sam cringe.

Dean's fingers nudged against Sam's shoulder. "Not here, up." He said softly enough probably only Sam heard. Once Sam was on his feet he looked between the two men, not sure what would happen next.

Dean slapped a wrapped deck of cards onto the table. "Time for that game."

"Patrick, I had no idea—" Sam clamped his lips shut when Patrick nodded and Dean's fingers curled around his forearm, dragging him closer. He pressed one hand flat against Sam's side and moved him even farther from Patrick and so he was positioned more behind Dean.

Patrick nodded. "I know that, Sam." He stalked slowly around the table. "Very clever, finding us as you did. You only had a few days to wait and I'd have delivered Sam to your doorstep, well car door, as it were."

"I didn't want to wait. And what guarantee did I have you'd really follow through? Besides, I sure as hell didn't want a replay of that little fiasco you set up with your buddy Bates. You're a little too fast to sell my brother out to the highest bidder." Dean leaned on his hands and shifted his weight forward, "Do you want to play or not?"

Jerking away from his brother, Sam grabbed Dean's jacket and shook it. "You can't do this, Dean. If he wins and you…" His voice trailed off and he took a few deep breaths to rid himself of the images of what could be.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you here with this…this…_man_! He had no right to do what he's done to you and no right to take you from me. He certainly has no right to auction you off the way he has been."

"Seems to me Sam came along freely."

"Well, looks can be deceiving. Blackmail, kidnap, free will, yeah I can see the confusion." Dean swung into the chair and shoved the deck of cards across the table. "Deal."

"Dean, stop. No! You can't do this. He won't let you win." When Dean ignored him, Sam moved around to the other side of the table, and put a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "No. Don't, please. I can't lose…not again. I'll do whatever you want. I'll stay with you for however long you want and do whatever you want me to, just please, don't do anything to my brother. Let him go."

Dean snapped out a harsh, "Sam." Lifting his gaze he gave Sam a hard stare for a few seconds then looked away. After all, what Sam was offering, it wasn't anything Dean wouldn't—_hadn't_—done himself after all.

Patrick picked up the deck, turned it over a few times and seemed to be considering it. "You would sacrifice yourself, both of you, for your brother's freedom and life?" He tapped on the table with two fingers. "Interesting. Yet, you both deny so much about one another and yourselves."

"What are you talking about?" Dean ground out.

Walking around the table, Patrick sidled up to Sam. At once Sam tried to sidestep away from Patrick and toward Dean. Patrick's arm slid around his waist, stopping him.

Rising slowly from his chair, Dean squared his shoulders and straightened. "Get your hands off of him. Now." Dean's voice was low and dangerous.

Patrick looked from Dean to Sam, nodded slightly and let his arm drop away as he glared down Dean. Shifting his weight and stance so Sam was partially behind him, Dean met Patrick's stare steadily.

Sam looked from one to the other, completely unsure what would happen next.

"Here's the thing, Dean." Patrick moved slowly, as if facing off a dangerous animal, which in a way he was. Laying one hand on Dean's shoulder, Patrick squeezed and let his hand drop back to his side. "I know about Sam. About you. About the brothers Winchester. It didn't take a genius. It's written all over both of you and comes out in every word you say to one another, every look, every gesture. Sam is a delicious young man. He has needs, complicated needs, and if you can't meet them…well…" Patrick let his gaze shift to Sam, lingered there for a long minute, and returned to Dean. "I'm quite willing to step in and provide those…_needs_. Take care of Sam the way he should be cared for."

"I bet you are," Dean said slowly. "Are we going to play or what?"

"Dean," Sam hissed. Dean glanced back at him, meeting Sam's gaze.

Sam dropped his gaze and chin ever so slightly. Reaching out he brushed his fingertips over Dean's sleeve. "Winchesters never welch on a bet, or deal." Sam said in a low, soft voice.

His brother looked down at Sam's hand for a second, then nodded and turned back to Patrick. "Here's the thing, we can play the game or you can be an honorable man and we can do this the easy way. You let Sam walk out of here with me. If you insist on making him finish out the next few days, fine. But, I'm going to be right next to my brother when you bleed him. I'm coming back to your hotel and to be sure you keep your hands to yourself, Sam stays with me. Until you give me back what is _mine_ and that you stole from _me_, you get us _both_. He won't give you any trouble, and neither will I. When Sam's debts, and mine, are paid, we leave."

"What about what Sam wants? Shouldn't you ask him? Little brother, here needs a firm hand to give him the stability he craves. Don't you think he'd like to choose?"

Dean snorted then laughed outright. "You're an entertaining guy. I guess you don't know my little brother as well as you think you do. If Sam didn't want to come with me we'd all know about it." He paused and took a look around the upscale bar they were in. "Actually, everyone in here might know by now." Dean shrugged. "Sam, here, he's a talker. Yak, yak, yak. The more you upset him the more he yammers. Me? I hit things. Takes less time."

"I bet you do." Patrick sulked, taking a step back. Sam couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest when Patrick deflated a bit, his demeanor changing to something less confident. It was small and most people wouldn't notice, but Patrick had definitely just backed down from Dean. 

"Your choice." Dean took a step forward, forcing the issue.

Patrick sighed and looked at Sam. "You were to be my…_our_ final client, so I suppose there is no reason to keep Sam any longer. I did enjoy our time together, and so you know, my offer is always open. I'd be delighted to take you as a partner. All debts paid."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sam shot Patrick a grateful look and nod before tugging on Dean's sleeve. He was relieved when Patrick returned that nod with a tight smile. Tightening his grip in Dean's sleeve he pulled, wanting to leave before Patrick changed his mind. "Let's go."

Dean's fingers wound around Sam's bicep, turned him around and started to usher him away from Patrick and toward the door.

"One last thing." Patrick cleared his throat.

They both stopped and turned. Sam's stomach sank. He knew it was too good to be true, too easy. Instead he was faced with Patrick's extended arm, his hand holding the keycard to their suite.

"You have belongings at the hotel. I'll stay here and entertain myself for an hour or two. That should give you plenty of time to retrieve them."

Blocking Sam from Patrick, Dean reached out and took the card, nodded and mumbled a, "thank you."

As they left the building, Dean's hand didn't leave Sam's arm, in fact his grip tightened as they crossed the parking lot to the Impala. With every step Sam's heart rate bumped up a notch. Between the fact he was free and his brother's sudden overt possessiveness Sam's step lightened and he was smiling by the time they reached the car.

Dean unlocked the door. "Where's the hotel?" He motioned Sam inside and waited until he was settled before softly shutting the door and jogging to the driver's side. He slipped into the car and rested his hands on the steering wheel looking over at Sam expectantly.

"It's…um…that way, about five blocks and on the right." Sam pointed out the direction. He took a deep breath. "Thank you, for coming for me."

Turning the ignition key and starting the car, Dean guided it onto the street. "Of course I did, Sam. What did you think I'd do? I came for you when you went with that bitch and let Lucifer loose, you think I wouldn't do so now where there was nothing but that measly little bitch of he-witch?"

A spike of guilt shot through Sam's gut. "I should have known you wouldn't wait. I was hoping you'd come for me."

"I figured you were giving me hints about where you were for a reason." Dean nodded out the window to a high rise building, "That the one?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean you wouldn't come, I just…"

"I know, Sammy." This time Dean's voice was soft and kind. Sam immediately relaxed. There were parking spaces across the street, Dean found one and guided the big car easily into position with the other cars. He cut the engine and turned to Sam. It was late in the evening and there was almost no one on the street. The inside of the car was dark or else Sam knew Dean would have never done what he did next.

Reaching out, Dean took Sam's jacket collar in both hands and dragged Sam closer while he inched to the middle of the bench seat. One hand sliding up, Dean cupped the back of Sam's head and pulled him in. The first press of his lips was light and gentle. Seconds later Dean's tongue skimmed over Sam's lips then slithered through to his mouth, swirling all around. His other hand slipped along Sam's side until he reached Sam's hips, curling around he pulled Sam against him.

Hot breath was blown into Sam's mouth, but it was the sheer possessiveness combined with tenderness of the kiss that took Sam's breath away. Dean's fingers inched up his scalp and tangled in his hair, holding Sam tightly to him. Not that Sam had any real intention of trying to pull away. He soaked it in, the kiss, the feelings from being in Dean's arms again…finally, the sheer intensity of emotion that rolled off his brother. Sam's entire body felt molten and pliable, taking only seconds for him to melt into Dean. The best he could manage was gripping Dean's shoulders so hard his fingers cramped.

It struck Sam then, between his adrenaline rush from seeing Dean at first to the lust-fueled increase he was feeling now the lingering affects of the potion evaporated. His senses sharpened and his thinking was clearer than even an hour ago. Whatever it was Patrick had fed him to ease his sore throat and enable Sam's heightened compliance was out of his system. If it was like other potions Sam was familiar with he'd have to drink another batch for it to affect him again.

Dean pulled back for a few beats, tongue lapping softly over Sam's lower lip before he closed the distance again, this time pulling Sam's lip between his teeth and biting down with enough pressure to feel, but not hurt. Heat oozed through Sam slow and languid, starting somewhere under his heart and spreading out until he was consumed.

When Dean broke the kiss a second time and moved far enough away he could skim the fingers of one hand through Sam's hair Sam nearly sobbed, feeling at once the loss of his brother's warm, strong body. "I get it, Sam. I do, I get it now. I wasn't blowing smoke when I told that witch he'd taken what was _mine_. Things are going to be different from here on out. We're going up and get your stuff and leaving. I got a motel room in the next town over. When we get there, we'll figure things out. I promise."

Sam blinked, unable to do much other than stare wide-eyed at Dean and nod.

Dean took the lead through the hotel to the elevator, only asking Sam what floor. When they left the elevator, Sam nodded to the right and again followed Dean as they walked down the hall. Stopping at the door Dean swiped the card and pushed the door open, walking in and stopping in the center of the room, hands stuffed in his pockets he whistled long and low.

"Well, at least he put you up nicely. Go get your stuff."

Nodding, Sam headed to his room off the main suite. He was aware of Dean ambling around the main room for a few minutes before he stood in the doorway, watching Sam.

Quietly Sam folded and packed his clothes into his duffel. It felt so good to be cared for again. His chest felt tight and his thoughts were too jumpy. He didn't want this feeling to go away—ever.

"After Ruby I thought you'd never want to touch me again."

"When I found out about Ruby there were times I could barely look at you let alone think about touching you." Dean's voice was soft, there was no malice behind the words but they were the truth and Sam knew it.

That didn't make them hurt any less. He tried not to outwardly wince, but it happened anyway. The envelope of money dropped out. "He…uh…Patrick gave me a cut." He held it out to Dean.

"I don't want money from your blood."

"There's a lot here, Dean. I thought…" Sam faltered and drew in a shaky breath before wiping the moisture catching at his eyelashes away. "You wouldn't have to hustle for a while. I wanted to help. I—"

Dean pulled his hands from his pockets and strode across the bedroom. He took the envelope and tossed it into Sam's duffel. "No harm in that." Reaching out he tangled his fingers in Sam's hair, stepped close and licked along Sam's jaw. "What I've wanted to do ever since I saw that demon bitch in your room…"

Sam sighed and dropped his head to the side, completely exposing his throat. Dean took the invitation, nipping and licking along the tender flesh of Sam's throat.

"…is get her stink and taint off you. You're mine, always have been and never were hers." Dean growled the final words out, biting down harder at Sam's jaw before pulling his head around and pressing their mouths together.

Sam groaned against Dean, turned into him and stepped in so their bodies were melded together. Dean swiped his tongue over Sam's then leaned back, nipping and then licking along Sam's lips. "Not here. Not now." Smoldering gaze raking over Sam, Dean let him go and brushed one hand through Sam's hair. "Pack up. We're leaving."

With shaking hands, Sam finished packing. It didn't take long it wasn't like he had much here he wanted other than what he'd brought with him and the money. Patrick had been correct, Sam had earned that money. He'd never in his life been afraid of Dean, but there were times Dean's actions scared him. This was one of those times. One minute Dean was all over him, the next he was distant.

Dean was waiting for him by the front door. Sam shouldered his duffel and walked to his brother, standing quietly beside him.

"Got everything you want?" Sam nodded. Dean's lips curled to a sardonic smile. He tossed the keycard on the floor in the middle of the room and opened the door for Sam. "I don't trust him or his sudden change of heart concerning you. I think the best we can do is get away and fast before he thinks differently."

It was terribly comforting, more so than Sam expected, to be resettled in the Impala. As at the club, Dean unlocked the car door, waited for Sam to get inside and locked and closed the door after him.

It wasn't until they were on the highway with the city lights shrinking in the rear window before Sam screwed up the courage to ask, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, Sam, I'm not. I'm angry with myself for letting things get so far out of hand. I've known, we've both known, for a long time what we both want and need and I'm angry Patrick had to be the one to point it out. I've had nearly a month to think things through. I bought some things we'll be using from time to time and," Dean paused to glance at Sam. "I decided on these." Dean pulled a folded paper from his jacket pocket and held it out for Sam.

Sam took it and unfolded it, eyebrows shooting up and his breath sucking in. The drawings on the paper were certainly not what he expected.

"I should have stood up to Ruby right from the start and told her flat out you were not hers, but mine. Wearing a collar is impractical and could be dangerous on a hunt. Though, if you'd like something," Dean's gaze shifted to Sam. He reached out and rested his hand on the side of Sam's neck, thumb rubbing under his ear a few times. "We can look tomorrow when we go to get those tattooed on you. I've decided you'll wear those marks, my marks. One on your chest under your left breast, over your heart. One on your back over your heart and one here."

Dean's hand drifted down, slipped under Sam's waistband and brushed the skin along Sam's pubic hair line. Sam shifted a bit as his cock started to thicken.

"Rune symbols. Love, partnership and protection. I like them." Sam relaxed back against the seat. "What did you buy?"

"You'll see." Dean smiled, a real smile that reached his eyes and Sam loved. He pulled his hand away and put it back on the wheel.

Sam could see by the way Dean drew in a breath and blew it out softly, how he shifted in his seat and looked as if he was concentrating on the road ahead that there was more Dean had to say. He could only wait for Dean to open up, it'd been Sam's only course with his brother since they were children.

He chewed on his lower lip for a few minutes then bit down harder when Dean spoke again.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed- we love hearing your comments! The boys are back together so just a little bit left to go. Should be up soon. Thanks to our beta- MidgeVS5.


	11. Chapter 11

Know When To Fold 'Em 11

**Author:****feather_touch** & **scarlettraven9**  
**Genre:** Slash/Wincest  
**Characters/Pairings:** Dean/Sam; Sam/OMC  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers** : For anything up to and including Season 5 episode 7 (specifics for that episode).

**Summary:** Sam plays a game Dean's life and both brothers discover truths and wants about themselves they both thought long gone.

**Series:** none  
**Disclaimer:** Not ours, just borrowing from Kripke.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated as a late birthday present to my dear friend **heatherofnight**. She is the best! I was so excited that **feather_touch** liked my plot bunny and agreed to write with me. She is one of my favorite writers and it was such a treat to work with her. I look forward to doing another project with her. I would like to thank our wonderful beta **jadesterling**, **BlueEyedDemonLiz** and **MidgeVS5**. And a big thanks to **thrutterryseyes** for her wonderful story banner!

**A/N:**Thanks to **scarlettraven9** for working on this with me and for the great idea! For those of you waiting on an update to Forever Bound, the next chapter is being beta'd right now, it'll be up soon.

This story is complete, we just aren't sure how many chapter it'll end up being divided into.

**Warnings:** Bottom!Sam, D/s, mild non-con, Wincest

"What did he do to you? I want to know everything, the truth." Dean glanced for a second at Sam before pulling his gaze back to the road.

Swallowing thickly, Sam drew in a deep breath. The fingers of his right hand gripped the car door handle for a few seconds while he tried to steady his nerves.

He wasn't afraid to tell Dean anything, even the worst thing he'd ever done he'd told Dean, but somehow this was different. Sam had no idea why, but it was. He didn't want Dean feeling responsible for what Patrick had done to him and he knew how likely that was.

"He, um…the stuff you heard on the phone or what I told you already."

"There's more." Dean didn't look away from the road, but he did rest one hand on Sam's arm. It wasn't a question and Dean's gesture set Sam at ease.

"There is more. When he sold my blood I'd have to prick my finger, no one ever really wanted a lot, just drops. But, there was always some ritual or herb to eat, or rub on my arm, or something. The day after I talked to you last he made me drink something, I think it was to numb my emotions somehow, I didn't care much about what happened to me for a while after that. You know everything about what happened with Bates. Then, the last time you called, afterwards he…" Sam's voice cracked and he stopped, shifting in his seat to face his window more and his brother less. He'd pushed the feelings and thoughts about Patrick forcing himself onto Sam away and now they came roaring back. Realization of how deeply that had affected him hit Sam square between the eyes.

Dean's fingers tightened on Sam's wrist. "Don't hide from me, please. Just tell me."

Turning back to his brother, Sam nodded. "He…um…he wanted a blowjob and I didn't want…"

"He forced you?"

"Yes."

Lips pinching into a tight, angry line and eyebrows pulling together Dean took a few deep breaths before pulling his hand away from Sam and hitting the steering wheel with it. "It was my fault. I'm sorry, Sammy, I pushed the guy into doing that."

"No, it wasn't. He's got some crush on me I think, kept telling me he'd do what you couldn't. It was going to happen sooner or later, I'm just glad it wasn't more than a blowjob." Pausing to take his own deep breaths Sam had to tell Dean something else too, he'd never said it and regretted not doing so before. "You know, other than Jess there was only you that meant anything…who knew what I wanted…you were the only one I wanted it from."

Dean looked at him for a long few seconds before replacing his hand on Sam's arm, giving him a squeeze.

Sam was quiet for the rest of the ride. Dean turned the radio on, and often drove one handed while he massaged Sam's thigh or pressed the heel of his hand into Sam's groin. A few times he brushed his knuckles over Sam's face and skimmed fingers through Sam's hair. The gestures were comforting, caring and made Sam feel good, owned, safe.

Once the car stopped in a motel parking lot much like every other motel parking lot they'd been in over the years, Sam sat patiently, hands folded in his lap, not touching his very hard, very swollen cock. It was all he could not to squirm. Dean hadn't expressly said the words, but his wishes were clear, Sam would wait to be directed. That extended beyond being directed sexually.

Dean winked and turned away, pushing out of the car. Sam followed his progress while he walked to Sam's side of the car. The door was unlocked from the outside and opened. Sam was motioned out. Once standing to his full height, Sam trailed behind his brother to the back of the car. Dean popped the truck and handed Sam some bags to carry, then took some for himself.

Immediately Sam noticed a new bag, tan canvas with dark brown leather trimming it. He could tell it was packed full.

Dean held the bag up, dangling it off his crooked fingers. "This is what I bought. What's in here is for both of us, but I'm the only one who touches it, adds to it or takes things from it. Understood?"

"Yes." Sam nodded once.

"You may request things be taken out or purchased to put in and you may handle it if I give you permission. If I can't because I'm unconscious or something like that, you may collect our belongings that go in here, pack them and put it in the trunk. Also understood?"

"Yes."

Smiling that smile that left Sam breathless, achingly hard and wanting, Dean shut the trunk and turned on his heels, striding away. Sam had to jog a few steps to catch up. Dean stopped in front of one of the doors, opened it and motioned Sam inside. Once the door was shut, locked and the lights turned on Dean set the bags he held on the floor. Sam put his on the bed, the rest he set on the small, round table that would double as a dining table.

"Go take a shower. Don't take forever. When you are finished do not dress. Come out and kneel on the floor, there." Dean pointed to the spot near the end of the bed.

Sam nodded and ducked his head, eyes down he went to the bathroom. He wondered if Dean noticed the smile Sam tried to hide when he saw there was one king-sized bed in the room, not two.

He took a quick shower before heading back into the main room. Dean took the clothing he'd taken off from him and hung them up. Sam settled himself on his knees where Dean had indicated earlier.

Dean's shirt was gone, but he still wore his jeans. Sam couldn't help how he stared and licked his lips. God, his brother was beyond magnificent, he was some kind of Greek god, tall, broad, well muscled and ripped. Breath speeding up, Sam fought to quiet his pounding heart. His reaction was pretty plain, he was hard as a rock and tiny drops of precum were forming and trickling along the path of veins in his dick.

His lips turning up to a small smile was the only reaction Dean showed. That and the way his jeans bulged at the crotch. Dean opened the bag and pulled out a length of rope. "Arms behind your back, elbows bent and hands holding them."

Sam immediately complied. He was quiet while Dean crisscrossed the rope over his chest, around his waist, secured his hands where they gripped his elbows and wound it up and around his neck. It wasn't the kind of rope they normally used to tie people up, this was the soft kind, made specifically for this sort of thing.

Tapping his toe against Sam's left knee, then the right, Dean instructed, "Move them wider apart."

Shifting his weight side to side, Sam again did as instructed. Dean didn't tell him to stop until his legs were painfully spread and his balls nearly touched the carpet.

Dean moved away, leaning against the table. "Now, we have some things to work out. Each of us may present what they want and either of us can agree or disagree. If we don't agree we'll discuss it until we do agree. I don't care how long it takes, but when we're done, we're done, no need to renegotiate. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, about that. Don't call me sir. We called Dad sir, and Sammy, that's too fucked up even for us."

Sam glanced down at his naked body, turned his head side to side to take in his bound arms and snorted a laugh, looking up at Dean. "Too fucked up?"

Dean crossed both arms over his chest and glared. "You want this or not?"

"Yes, of course I do. I've prayed for it, begged for it. I just want to know what I'm to call you?"

"How about the same thing you've called me all your life?"

"Jerk?" Sam couldn't help it, the word escaped.

Dean's eyes twinkled and his lips curled into a smile. "Dean, smartass, you call me Dean." He eased farther onto the table, legs swinging back and forth a few times. "My turn. I provide for you, am responsible for your care. I'll make sure you have food to eat, clothes to wear and a warm, safe place to sleep. You in return will sleep in _my_ bed. Understand also that since I provide those things, like you they are mine."

"Agreed."

Dean nodded and waved one hand at Sam. "Your turn."

"You'll always listen to me, hear my side."

"Agreed," Dean said almost before Sam finished speaking, his face softening.

"We both decide what to hunt and how. We're equal that way. However, if we can't come to decisions in twenty-four hours on what hunts to take then I decide." He drew in a deep breath. "You're a good hunter. I see no reason to change how we hunt. Once we're in a hunt the victims come first just like always."

"Agreed." Sam smiled and looked up for a few seconds before dropping his gaze to the floor in a more submissive position. "Thank you. I learned from my brother, he's the best there is." He took a deep breath, thinking on what he truly wanted from Dean. "You're responsible for our money and care, but I'm also an equal partner in obtaining that money. I want to help you more, you'll teach me and coach me on what I'm not as good at."

"Sam…" Dean sighed, obviously not liking that request.

"Please, Dean? I know how to play pool and poker, darts, I just need more practice and back up. I don't want you to carry that load alone. I'm your brother. I get to carry half the load. In everything."

Holding up two fingers, Dean grinned, "That's two things." He drew in a deep breath and turned to look out the window for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "All right, agreed. To both." He stood up and started to pace. "You say you want me to let you grow up, but you don't let yourself grow up. You tell me you want me to trust you, yet you won't let me. No more sneaking around, no more lies, from either of us. I will be honest with you and you will always be honest with me. I will know where you are at all times, same goes for me."

"That's a lot more than one. Agreed." Sam bit his lip before dipping his head side to side to loosen the tenseness creeping back into his neck and back from being held in one place for so long by the ropes. This was a lot more difficult than he thought it'd be. It was like bearing his soul, well in a way maybe that's what they were both doing. "Like you said, if we're going to do this we're doing it right. We're exclusive. You can flirt and look all you want, but no touching anyone else, ever. I'm a jealous lover with a big freaking knife." Sam said the last few words with a grin, but he could tell by the expression on Dean's face that his brother believed him and took him seriously.

"No question, Sammy, agreed. You're mine, which means your number one priority during sex is my satisfaction. Any you get, you earn and I decide when and if you orgasm. I decide when, where and if we have sex. You may voice any requests, but ultimately it is my choice."

That one gave Sam pause. Dean could get pretty wild and while most times Sam didn't care, he wasn't too sure he was up to sex in a mall or something along those lines. "I agree to the first part, but we need to discuss the second part, Dean." He kept his gaze locked to the carpet between his knees.

"Look at me, Sam."

Sam raised his chin until he could look directly at Dean.

"Go on," Dean prompted.

"You won't…I won't have to do anything in public that makes me uncomfortable. I'm not into humiliation, especially not in public. I may belong to you, but that doesn't mean I don't want respect. I didn't enjoy what you made me do in front of Patrick, but I did follow your commands."

"Fair enough." Dean smiled, it was soft and warm and loving. "But, you should know I'd never do that. Part of this is I'm responsible for your care and protection. If anything we do makes you feel threatened I do expect you to speak up. Everything is behind closed doors unless _we_ agree ahead of time. Don't ever be afraid to tell me what pleases you and what doesn't. You can expect the same from me."

Sam nodded and returned Dean's smile. "Agreed." It wasn't like he could disagree with his cock twitching and oozing pearly beads of liquid.

"We'll tell Bobby."

Dean literally choked on that one. "I—Sammy, this is—oh shit I don't know."

"We're there a lot Dean, he's noticed shit between us before. He deserves our honesty. All he needs to know is we're a _we_. I don't want to have to watch every move I make or every word I say."

"It's important to you?"

"Yes, Dean."

Dean turned away, walking to the bathroom, then back to stand in front of Sam. "I'll agree as long as there're no details and you keep your hands off me when we're there."

Sam snorted and swallowed a laugh. "As if you'd be able to keep your hands off of me."

"One last thing for me. If this ends, then we make a clean break. We go our separate ways and stay apart. If it's over, it's over."

"No. That'll never happen. I won't live without you again. So, no, I'll never agree to that."

"Me neither, I was just making sure we're on the same page about that." Dean reached out and ran his finger tips over Sam's hair. "Any other rules?"

Sam nuzzled his cheek into Dean's hand and shook his head. "No, Dean."

"Then we have another matter. We need to discuss how we should have handled things that got us into trouble."

Shifting on his knees, Sam tried to ignore the intense throbbing between his legs, huffing out a long breath. "I want that put behind us. I want to be free of it."

"And what do we do about that, how do we get that, Sam?"

"I've said I was sorry, and so have you. I want you to have proof. We both know what you have to do. Please, Dean? Whatever punishment you need to give me so you have that, I want it. I _need_ it. Please. We both need to be done with all that."

Dean took hold of Sam's arm, guided him to his feet and led him to the arm chair. Dean spun it around and bent Sam face first over the back, forcing him to arch up onto his toes.

"You really want this?" Dean kept one hand pressed to Sam's back just below where his arms were tied together.

Nodding, Sam tried not to flinch when Dean's hand pulled away. "Yes." Drawing in a deep breath he went on. "Belt."

"Sam."

"Your belt." Sam stared at the chair seat stubbornly. "Hands are intimate and erotic, belts are not." He took another deep breath, this one shaking and waited.

"I—fine."

Sam knew Dean didn't like it, but he heard Dean's belt slide free anyway. He braced himself for what was to come. The sound of leather cutting the air preceded the first sting across his ass by mere seconds. Lurching up farther on his toes, holy crap, that _hurt_, Sam bit back the wet sound wanting out of his mouth. He knew Dean hadn't even hit him with anything near the force he was capable of.

"How could you have handled this thing with Patrick?" Dean hit him twice more making Sam try to push into the chair more.

"I should have been honest with you when I called the first time." Sam got the words out in broken gulps, shock waves from the belt slaps jolting through him. "W-we could h-have made a p-p-plan."

_Slap_. Sam's gut twisted and he fought to stay still even though he wanted to get away.

"What should you have done about Ruby?"

_Slap_. _Slap_.

Squeezing his eyes shut against the tears, the slaps were coming faster and harder. Dean meant business now, his hurt and anger and frustration coming out in every strike of his belt.

Sam stammered, "Told you everything from the start so we could figure it out together." He swallowed the sobs, ignored his pain and blurted out, "But you should have listened to me all those times I tried to tell you about my power. I tried. I really tried."

"I know." Dean's voice sounded deflated and sad. Sam heard him fling the belt across the room. It smacked harmlessly against the wall and dropped to the floor. "And I'm sorry."

Gently Dean turned him around, Sam immediately pressed his face to Dean's shoulder, losing his battle to control his sobs and letting them finally break free. Dean wrapped one arm around Sam's shoulders, the other hand found its way to cup the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. Sam barely registered that Dean was untying him until his arms dropped to his sides.

"Are we done with this shit now?" Dean said softly, lips brushing Sam's hair.

Moving stiffly, Sam could only nod against Dean's shoulder and reach up with both hands, slip his arms under his brother's and grip his shoulders. He let Dean guide him across the room, Sam paid no attention to where he was being taken until the warmth of Dean's body and the strength of his arms left and he was laid across the bed on his stomach. He heard Dean retreat across to the other side of the room.

Bending one arm under him, Sam snuffled into his elbow and listened to water running. A few seconds after the water cut off something cool was drizzled over his ass and thighs then between his cheeks. Sam immediately recognized the silky feeling and scent as being a more expensive type of lube they'd used once, both loved, but never bought it because it cost so much. Now Dean was slathering it across Sam's rear like it was cheaper than water.

A cool washcloth was pressed to the exposed side of his face. "Here, wipe off with this."

Swiping the cloth across his face a few times, Sam let it drop to the bed so he could revel in the feel of Dean's hands moving over his thighs, spreading the cool, soothing gel over his aching skin. Dean's fingertips massaged into his gluts, then along his back to his shoulders, skimmed through Sam's hair and rubbed along his scalp.

Sam shifted his hips side to side, trying for some friction on his hardening cock.

"Uhumhum," Dean leaned down and rumbled close to his ear, "none of that unless I say so." Leaning to the side he gave Sam's ass a gentle crack. "Be still."

When Dean's body pulled away Sam didn't even try to stop the soft whine from leaving his mouth. Chucking his jeans and underwear to the floor Dean inched back onto the bed, nudging Sam's legs further apart and kneeling between his thighs.

Sliding one thumb up Sam's crack, Dean circled around his entrance, applying more and more pressure with each swipe. He added his other thumb, moving them up and down, pressing against his entrance, but not going farther.

Moaning, Sam pushed his hips up, trying for more contact with Dean's thumbs. Again, Dean pulled his hands away, pressing one palm flat to the small of Sam's back, whispering, "Still," In his ear.

Dean liked it when he was still, but Sam liked it better when he was a challenge to Dean, it was simply too much fun. A few more cracks to his already oversensitive ass from Dean's hand had him grinding his hips against the sheets, relishing in the feeling of material against his shaft.

Sam let out a deep groan when Dean slipped two fingers inside him, twisting and turning them so his knuckles brushed Sam's most sensitive spot. Dean's other hand held him flat, kept his hips from doing much in the way of finding friction while Dean's fingers stretched him wider. A third finger pressed into Sam, scraping his prostate, sending jolts through his entire body. Panting through mouth and nose, Sam concentrated on staying still and not shooting his load all over the sheets.

Leaning down, Dean pressed soft, open mouth kisses to Sam's spine, increasing the pressure from his hand on Sam's hips, pressing him flatter to the bed.

Without warning Dean's fingers pulled out of Sam, and his other hand gripped Sam's wrist like an iron clamp. Rolling onto his back as Dean dictated, Sam couldn't help babbling out a plea, "Dean, come on…I _need_ it…let me…_need_ it."

Sliding between Sam's legs, Dean inched up his body until his mouth pressed against the corner of Sam's. "I decide what you need and what you get." Bringing one hand up, he tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and jerked his head to the side, lips and teeth skimming the skin along Sam's neck, biting down every time Sam heaved in a breath and arched under his brother.

Sam moan then cried out when the head of Dean's thick cock pressed between his cheeks and in one smooth push of Dean's hips sank deep into Sam. Licking the length of Sam's neck, Dean pressed his mouth to the top of Sam's throat in the dip where it met his lower jaw. Bodies pressed flush together, Dean moved so every one of his thrusts hit Sam's sweet spot inside and his pelvis ground against Sam's aching cock.

Bringing his arms and legs around his brother, Sam's heels dug into the back of Dean's thighs while his fingers gripped his shoulder blades. The faster Dean's hips moved the harder he pressed his mouth against Sam's throat, cutting off enough of Sam's air he had to struggle to breathe.

Sam was pinned to the bed, his breathing ragged and desperate from lack of air, barely able to move from the way his brother's weight pressed him down and completely at Dean's mercy. He could do nothing but take what Dean gave and he loved it. Feeling every move of Dean's skin against his cock, how their sweat mixed with his precum made him want to burst.

Dean's movements sped up, he pulled nearly out of Sam and shoved back in balls deep again and again, faster and harder, pounding into Sam until neither of them could catch their breath. The entire length of Sam's body was on fire from Dean's skin pressed against him, his cock thrusting deep inside and all the power that was Dean unrestrained and all for Sam.

The word, "Now," got through the haze in Sam's head and he felt Dean fill him with hot, molten liquid a few seconds before his entire body went rigid, arched up against Dean and spasm after spasm rolled up and down his spine. His balls tightened and drew up and his cock throbbed in time with Dean's, shooting his come between them.

Lifting his head enough to let Sam get a full gulp of air, which only heightened his orgasm, Dean moved enough to bend down and bit at Sam's shoulder, groaning out, "Mine…Sammy…mine." His other arm slid under Sam's shoulders, pulling them so tightly together Sam couldn't tell where Dean left off and he began.

Easing free of Sam's body, Dean shifted off and rolled away far enough to grab the washcloth he'd brought Sam earlier.

"Let me?" Sam held out his hand, feeling warm and good when Dean smiled softly and dropped the cloth into his waiting palm. He washed his brother down, admiring the dips and grooves of Dean's muscular torso and how the long muscles of his legs twitched when his fingers skimmed across them.

Wiping himself off Sam settled against his brother's side, listening to the steady lub-dub of Dean's heartbeat while his brother's fingers stroked gently through his hair.

-0-

**O****ne Month Later**

Dean stretched and yawned, keeping his movements careful so as not to wake Sam. Smiling at the shaggy brown hair splayed over his chest, Dean let his fingers trace the tattoo on Sam's back. The kid was all arms and legs and had no qualms about using their length to keep himself securely anchored to Dean every night. Not that Dean minded at all.

They'd found their stride, drew on each other as always and Dean still marveled at the way Sam totally submitted to his control. The shorter the leash, the tighter the bindings and the occasional solid hits to Sam's ass and somehow his kid brother wanted more. Sam was a powerhouse and the most erotic thing was, all that pent up energy was completely at Dean's fingertips and control.

Putting as much distance between them and that crazy witch had been top priority. They both knew they'd walked away far too easily, but whatever trap Patrick had thought he was springing hadn't worked. Dean and Sam had driven away and to a new, and in Dean's estimation, much better part of their lives. He had no way of knowing where Patrick was now, but with any luck he was half a continent away.

Sam yawned against his right pec, sloppy wet kisses trailed down toward his navel and Sam's hand skimmed over his sides. "I'm hungry."

Dean chuckled and rubbed the top of Sam's head, urging him farther down. "Me too." Pushing against Sam's shoulder, Dean nudged him off the bed. "Kneel."

Like liquid grace Sam slipped off the bed and knelt on the floor as Dean oozed down far enough he could hang his legs off the edge and lean back on his elbows. Spreading his legs wider, he sucked in a quick breath and moaned his appreciation when Sam blew warm, gentle puffs of air over his inner thighs, then his balls.

"Hands behind your back, use just your mouth on my balls," Dean instructed.

At once Sam complied, which aroused Dean all the more. A few minutes of Sam's tongue swirling over his balls, sucking him in and Dean ordered more. Rising up on his knees, Sam twisted his head and took Dean's length in his mouth. It didn't take long before Dean was spilling into Sam's hot, wet mouth, hips gyrating and gasps coming fast and hard from his lips.

When the world slowed along with his heart rate, Dean headed for the shower, Sam grumbling after him. He enjoyed how Sam's hips twitched of their own volition as he washed Dean's body, soaping him up and rinsing him off. Finally sinking to his knees again Sam's mouth pressed to his abs and skimmed over, begging for release.

Nudging against Sam's groin with his toe, Dean smiled and watched, delighted as his brother curled on his side, coming in big, long spurts over the tile floor.

Later they'd go eat, Dean would be sure to rest his foot in Sam's groin while they waited for their food, just to keep him on his toes. Then maybe later he'd indulge his brother's request to be tied down and teased until he couldn't even form the words to beg for release. He hadn't done that in a week or so, and Sam really, _really_ got off on it.

Dean was all about Sam getting off.

Physically they were a perfect match, each tough enough to take whatever the other wanted or dished out. Why Dean hadn't gotten serious about this years ago he'd never know.

There was another hunt, as always, and they'd spend late tonight chasing some bad thing before hitting the open road and following it where it took them. Whatever was coming they'd figure it out—together.

-0-

Patrick sat at the bar of his hotel, swirling dark, amber liquid around a round, thick bottomed glass. It was what was in his other hand that made him smile. A mason jar filled with another sort of liquid. He gave it a shake, admiring how it shimmered in the soft lighting.

Dean Winchester may believe he'd won their first go around, but it was only a matter of time before Sam became far too much for him to handle and he'd slip up. Patrick would be waiting when he did, and if for some reason that didn't happen, well Patrick had what was in his mason jar.

He'd let Sam go—this time—next time he'd not have to make such a choice. Patrick was too experienced a card player to not know when to throw in one hand for the whole game.

Sitting back, Patrick smiled and hummed to himself. He'd track the brothers Winchester as long as it took. Sam Winchester was his, it was meant to be and always had been. The boy merely needed time to realize his brother was incapable of fulfilling his many and complicated needs.

It was only a matter of time and Patrick had nothing but time.

The End


End file.
